Twisted NEW!
by the X smashley
Summary: In Progess: *REMAKE* The WWE has never seen scandals like this before. Sex, lies, secrets, love and romance cause the WWE to explode like never before.  Summary is terrible  Cena/OC Orton/OC Edge/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Twisted  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>One  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Content:<strong> Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.

**Authors Note: *REMAKE*** This is the new and improved version of my most popular story to date, Twisted. The first go-round was quite successful and I wanted to keep it going. Even if it did take me three years to finally get my muse back! I hope I can keep the ball rolling this time and I hope you guys enjoy it even more the second time. If you like it, tell me! If you don't, tell me! If you have an idea, suggestion or request, tell me! Reviews are key. They are the only way I know that you guys like what you're reading and that you want more. It will make posts come quicker too! I have split the original chapter one into several chapters since it ended up being a little over 9,700 words. :) Oddly enough when I first started this story I claimed it would only be three chapters long, at the max. Boy, was I wrong! lol. But I'll let you know when we cross over into the original chapter two, and so on. I hope you like it and thank you in advance for reading and sticking with me!

Also, there's a special shout out to the following members who were awesome enough to review chapter one of my original story: Recco101, Prince of Punk, .hemme and of course the fabulous Ley Elizabeth and Breeface of whom I create my OCs after. Y'all are the best and the reason I write. :)

Ps: I feel winded about starting this story over and then as soon as I do Adam has to go and retire from the business. :( I'm truly sad about that but instead of taking him out of this I will continue to write it, in his honor, like his neck isn't falling apart and he never had to leave. Just so we're clear, lol. #ThankYouEdge

ON TO THE FIC! -

**Chapter 1.**

"Have you seen Ashlee today?" She asked, uneasily as she walked up to the two men standing in front of her. The tall, dark skinned man turned to answer her question first.

"Nope, sorry. Not since yesterday when we got off the plane." He shrugged, taking a sip from the water bottle he held in his hand. He then nudged the opposite man with his elbow. "What about you, dude?" He asked.

"Nah, I haven't seen her since this morning. I actually bumped into her coming out of the elevator, but before I could even apologize to her she was gone. If there was a fire, I sure as hell didn't see it." The man stated, his accent on the tip of every word. He picked up his full plate from the catering table before facing her completely.

She sighed heavily, running a hand through her blond hair. Taking off her black rimmed glasses for a moment to massage her temples, she wondered where in the world her best friend had run off to. It wasn't like her to just disappear without telling anyone... that is, until recently.

"Thanks Kofi, Wade." She said looking up at them both, "I guess I'll go back to the women's locker-room and see if shes found her way there." They nodded to her, not speaking another word as she trailed off down another hallway.

They were backstage in Atlanta GA, at the Philips Arena for Monday Night Raw. Everyone was seemingly busy going over their matches for the night, planning outfits and make-up but newest WWE Diva Bree Giovanni couldn't do a damn thing about her match until she finally hunted down her tag-team partner and best friend for the better half of 10 years, Ashlee Blake.

Bree stopped momentarily at a small table to fix herself a cup of coffee, or what the WWE claimed to be coffee, at least. She was so lost in her own mind that she failed to hear anything when someone stepped up beside her. He smirked, grabbing an empty paper cup for himself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He questioned. His dark green eyes brightened as his deep, husky voice popped her out of her trance.

"Adam, hey. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She jerked, trying desperately not to spill her half coffee, half creamer mix in front of the handsome Canadian.

"Well I can see that," he chuckled. "You look like you definitely have something on your mind. What's up?" He asked, genuinely. Adam Copeland was always known for being a nice guy-especially when it came to a pretty girl in trouble.

"Oh nothing," she sighed again. "I've just been looking for Ash for the better half of an hour and a half and still, no dice. And apparently, no one else has seen her either." She toyed with the stir sticking up from her cup, obviously frustrated.

"She has been acting weird lately, hasn't she?" Adam confirmed. Adam had, had quite a hand in training the young, brunette Diva when she entered the WWE five years ago and they had remained very close friends.

"Tell me about it," Bree started.

"Any idea what's up with her?" He wondered, aloud.

"I haven't the slightest clue Adam, I really don't. She hasn't had that much to say lately but I definitely think it has something to do with Orton." She confirmed, matter-of-factually.

"Orton?" He questioned, a confused look gracing his tanned facial features. "What's that blockhead have to do with Ashlee?" Bree almost laughed, she would have had she been in a laughing mood. She rolled her eyes instead, flicking a piece of hair back from her face.

"Seriously? Are you a blind man? She's had feeling for that guy for YEARS," she expressed. "Don't tell me you have never noticed. Everyone else already has, well-except for you apparently, and Orton himself." Adam ran a hand through his short, blond hair as he shook his head back and forth.

"Then I'm sure she's happy about the rumor that he's getting a divorce." He said quietly so no one else could over hear them. Bree shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee slowly. She took in Adam, running her eyes over him quickly so not to get caught. Just standing around talking to him was nice. She'd never really noticed how green his eyes were before...

"You would think so," she spoke, trying to snap herself back to reality. "But these days she just acts like his best friend. I know she doesn't want to be his 'buddy' but he was so blind to her for two years, then he found and married ole' what's-her-name and Ashlee just tried to put it all behind her. She won't talk to me about it but I have a feeling she has reached the point where enough is enough."

"Well, I guess I can't blame her." Adam's eyes darted quickly before Bree could notice that he had be staring at her. "I know what it's like to want someone but know you can't have them." Bree automatically assumed he was talking about his past relationship with Amy Dumas so she didn't think anything more of it... had she seen the longing look on his face as he looked at her, she would have known differently.

"I don't know what she sees in him," Bree mustered a laugh. "But she is head over heels in love with the guy." Adam smiled, nudging her with his elbow.

"Maybe you guys should just stay away from WWE Superstars and go find normal men," he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. It was a failed attempt though-he instantly wanted to kick himself. One for trying to make her think dating wrestlers was a bad idea altogether and two, because he could see the hint of pain in her eyes when he mentioned it.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what I was thinking." He reached out to rub a hand down her form, stopping to rest on the small of her back.

"No Adam, please. Don't worry about it. It's been 9 months. I'm over it, really." She pulled her cell phone from the pocket of the jeans she was wearing only to see how much time had passed while she had been talking to him.

"Shit." She mumbled, "I'm sorry Adam, I've got to go. I have to find her and the show starts in less than two hours. I'll talk to you later though, okay?" She said quickly before dashing off down the hall again. Adam smiled to himself, watching her walk away before she disappeared around a corner.

'_I'm going to hold you to that'..._ He thought to himself before heading off into the direction of his own locker-room to start getting ready for the show.

* * *

><p>Bree continued her search for another 35 minutes. She was on the brink of giving up before she stopped short of what had to be the last hallway this arena had to offer. She heard voices coming from around the corner. She instantly recognized one to be the North Carolina accent of her best friend. She as just about to turn the corner when she stopped dead in her tracks.<p>

Bree heard a second voice, one she knew all too well. One that had haunted her dreams more than once in the last few months. She leaned up against the cement block wall next to her, slowly peering around the corner just enough to stay hidden from sight and go completely unnoticed.

Ashlee was standing in front of his locker-room door, arms crossed over her chest, her body weight resting on her left hip. He stood just inside the door frame in front of her, looking down, staring at her. He was already ready for the show-faded blue jean shorts, bright red t-shirt and bleach white shoes. His dog tags hanging loosely around his neck.

At first Bree thought they must just be discussing an upcoming storyline as Ashlee wrote part-time on the creative team when Stephanie needed her. But as she stood there just watching them, confused as to why this meeting seemed so secretive she caught sight of the look on her face and zoned into their conversation mid-sentence...

"..and John, you and I both know that **no one** can find out about this... about _us_." Ashlee whispered. "We'd be completely fucked with so many people if this got out... I don't exactly know what's going on with us right now but it has to be just between us, okay? We can't tell anyone." John Cena sighed, taking his hat off momentarily to rub a hand over his short hair before looking back at her again.

Bree's breath caught up in her throat, the room starting to spin as she started to realize exactly what they were talking about. Those were the same blue eyes he used to look at her with and she knew exactly what they meant.

"I know," John finally answered back as Bree tried to refocus on the scene being played out in front of her. "I don't really know what's going on between us either but there are a lot of people who would kill me over this I'm sure... Vince especially. Him and his bullshit rules." He sighed again, touching her bare forearm with his fingertips.

Bree's stomach fell before turning into knots. She knew that look, that emotion. John could be read like a book sometimes, especially by her. He had feelings for... **her**. She felt the tears as they started to well up in her eyes. For whatever reason she couldn't stop them from coming no matter how hard she wanted them to.

"I know John, that's exactly why no one can find out, at least, not right now. Not until we are both absolutely positive about what's going on here. We're still both too confused with everything..." Ashlee looked down at her cell phone, gasping at the time. "I've gotta go," she said. "I have a match to get ready for, Bree's probably already looking for me... and I better get out of her before someone sees me. I've been here too long as it is."

John nodded, understanding her concern completely. His eyes fell to the floor. Ashlee started to walk away from him in Bree's direction. She quickly ducked behind the wall before Ashlee had a chance to see her spying on them. Bree heard John's voice again and knew it wasn't over just yet. She moved back into place to see what happened next.

"Ashlee wait..." he grabbed her hand, pulling her backward, toward him again. This time they were face to face, his chest pushing into her own. He brought his face face down to hers. Bree was suddenly finding this even harder to watch, even though she knew deep down she shouldn't even care what the two were doing in their personal lives.

"Are you coming back to my hotel room after the show?" He asked her, whispering directly into her ear. His breath, hot against her skin sending a shiver down her spine. Ashlee remained silent for a moment as John touched his lips to her cheekbone, then to her jawline before moving down to her neck. Bree didn't know how much more of this she could take but she stood her ground anyway.

Ashlee leaned her head to one side, allowing him better access to her skin. She sighed heavily as a result, content as his hands found their way to her bare thighs from underneath her jean skirt. He pulled back for a second, looking into her dark brown eyes once more, finally waiting for her answer.

"...yes," she breathed. "I'll be there when you get back." She answered as a smile found a way to his face, his dimples obvious. Bree was motionless and she started to wonder just exactly how long had this been going on between the two of them. Just how long had they been seeing each other behind everyone's back. Ashlee had never kept anything from Bree-that is, until now.

"Okay," John spoke. He kissed her for real this time, full on her glossy lips. It lasted for a minute, then turned more passionate before they came up for air. "I'll see you later then.." He finished, finally pulling away from her. Bree ducked herself into a empty locker-room nearby as she closed the door and locked it, just in case.

She pushed herself up against the door, leaning her head back against its hard, wooden frame. A few tears escaped her eyes as they slowly slide down her blushed cheeks...

'_Why did it have to be John Cena?' _She questioned to herself. '_Why did it have to be my ex-boyfriend and my best friend...'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>2**  
>Content:<strong> Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>I want to send a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 1 and seemingly loved it. 6 reviews is a good start but I desperately want to build a fanbase for this so tell your friends! I'll go ahead and say I'm shooting for at least 10 with this chapter but we will see what happens. But, keep them coming! The more people review, the quicker chapters will be posted. I want to know what you guys think and I want to hear ideas if something comes to mind while you're reading! I am almost done with chapter 4 so the pace at which they are posted is entirely up to you! We cross over into the original chapter 2 here. I originally claimed to have all these amazing ideas for this story... and boy don't I wish they would come back to me! :) Thanks for reviewing again guys! Enjoy!

PS: I was wondering, should I bring back naming the chapters or should I just leave them as generic numbers? My chapter titles in the original were terrible so I axed them. What do you guys think? And I apologize this chapter is a little on the long side (I'm trying to get better) but if I split it up any other way it wouldn't have felt right.

**Chapter 2.**

Ashlee sat backstage atop a production crate, holding a plastic bag full of ice cubes on her neck and shoulder trying to numb the shooting pain she was currently feeling after their hellacious match. She had, had no intention of landing on the outside like that but she knew it could have been a lot worse if both her feet would have slipped instead of just one.

"What the hell happened?" His voice obviously worried, Ashlee looked up to see Randy jogging toward her. She smiled, finding it sweet that he was so worried about her everytime she stepped into the ring.

"Don't worry, I'm not dieing." She laughed. "I just twisted the wrong direction on that flip, my foot slipped and it turned into a huge botch. I'll be okay," she smiled. Concern was still on his face as he reached up to hold the bag of ice for her, letting her rest her arm and warm her hand.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You should at least get one of the trainers to check it out. Your shoulder was already screwed up enough from last week." Ashlee was about to protest but Randy cut her off before she could. "Look, I don't want you to go through the same shit I did with mine. I didn't think I needed to be checked out either." She sighed in defeat, watching his blue eyes focus on her.

"I'm positive, I'm fine. I just pulled a muscle is all. I'll be okay, really!" He sighed this time, shaking his head at her in disappointment at her stubbornness. But, he was the same way most of the time so he couldn't be too hard on her.

"Do you always have to be so damn hard headed?" He grumbled, making her laugh. Even if only for a few minutes Randy was currently taking her mind off her apparent injuries.

"And why do you always have to be such a hard ass?" She asked, a smirk on her face. Randy shifted the ice pack and she gasped for air.

"That's cold ya know!" Ashlee hissed, eyeing him suspiciously. Randy laughed, his signature cocky grin on his features.

"If you don't keep pressure on it, it won't do you any good." He stated, as she rolled her eyes in response. Ashlee was just about to come back with another smart ass comment when her breath caught in her throat. She could see John coming toward them, walking up behind Randy with concern on his face as well. Suddenly she felt like she was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"What happened?" John asked, looking toward Randy for answers instead of her trying to act like an innocent bystander. He looked down at her after a beat and his eyes softened instantly. It was all John could do to stop himself from reaching out to her right there in front of Randy.

"Don't even try John, I already did and I failed. She's being her stubborn self once again,_ naturally_. She slipped out there and now she refuses to go get checked, _naturally_. It's her neck _and_ shoulder now." Randy preached in a motherly tone, giving John the rundown. Ashlee eyed him, annoyed that he would sell her out like that.

"Gee, thanks Randy.." She mumbled, sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome, Doll," he smirked again. "But, my match is up next so I need to head that way. I will check on you later though." He turned to John, slapping a hand on the back of his shoulder. "See if you can do something with her man," he laughed before walking off. Randy had no idea John planned to do just that.

They waited there staring at each other in silence until they were sure they were alone and Randy was completely out of sight. As soon as John looked over his shoulder and saw that the coast was clear he locked his eyes on her as she sat there holding the melting ice against her skin once again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, worry laced in his voice. Ashlee smiled, a different kind of smile. She knew she was lying through her teeth every time she felt the pain shoot through her but she didn't want John to know that. He still had the main event match coming up, he didn't need anything else on his mind.

"Yes John, I'm sure... really." She pressed, "but you better go get ready for your match... they'll be coming for you soon. I'm just going to get changed and head back to the hotel so I can rest. I promise I will take it easy, okay?" He nodded and it seemed as though he was satisfied with her answer.

Looking around again to see if there was anyone around them, John started fishing around in his pocket looking for something. Upon seeing no one in the distance-everyone more than likely focused on the live show- Ashlee watched as he finally removed his hand from his jean shorts. He pulled out what she assumed as the extra key card to his hotel room, handing it over to her.

"Room 833," he whispered with a smile on his face but she could still see the worry in his eyes. Ashlee jumped down from her position on the crate and tossed the bag that was now full of water into a nearby trashcan. She turned toward him again, sticking the card into the top of her outfit. John chuckled, he couldn't help it.

"I'll see you when you get back tonight," she replied back, a smile on her face as well. He peered around quickly for one last double check before closing the gap between them as he quickly stole a gentle kiss from her glossy lips once again.

"Good luck, babe.." she whispered, quickly wiping the glittery transfer from John's lips. She playfully slapped his ass to send him off in the other direction as they finally pulled themselves away from each other. "Now get outta here."

* * *

><p>Ashlee stumbled into the women's locker-room, dragging through the door. Most of the girls had already left but there were still a few around. After making sure that everyone knew that yes, she was really okay, she finally made it to her suitcase to search for the most comfortable outfit to put on. Noticing that Bree had apparently left the arena already gave her a little relief. She wanted to talk to John again before she decided how to handle that situation.<p>

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a black tank top and flip-flops out of her bag. It would be too early for a majority of the fans to be outside to see her so all she cared about at the moment was being as comfy as possible in hopes that it would make her feel a little better.

After she changed and made herself look presentable she gathered up all of her items and made her way toward the door. Silently thanking God that he had someone create suitcases that rolled on wheels. Her shoulder couldn't handle carrying anything at the moment.

As she made her way toward the exit she was stopped when she ran into Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Stephanie had been like her big sister over the years and she knew she would be worried about her as well. It helped to have such a close relationship with your boss too. Well, at least she would until her secret came out, eventually.

"Hey Steph," she smiled.

"Hey you, I saw what happened out there. I'm glad to see you're walking." They shared a laugh even though all Ashlee wanted to do was curl up in the fetal position on the floor in pain.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was actually heading back to the hotel early so I could try to sleep it off. How was the match though?" Even though she was currently in the middle of what would be viewed as the biggest scandal to hit the WWE in quite some time she really did have a passion for wrestling and was always concerned about what people thought about her matches.

"It was real solid," Stephanie nodded. "We enjoyed it and it definitely gave us a good set up for what we plan to do with you guys in the future." Stephanie could tell Ashlee was about to question it but she cut her off. "Don't even try to ask me about it, you know how dad is." She laughed.

"Vince or Hunter?" Ashlee smiled. Knowing how both of the men were about letting the cat out of the bag early, even to their own talent.

"What's the difference?" Steph asked.

"You have a point," Ashlee agreed, laughing again.

"Well you take care of yourself and get some rest." Stephanie said, patting Ashlee softly on the back instead of giving her, her normal hug for fear of aggravating her injuries more. "We will see you at the next show. We have to fly back to CT for a couple days to get the girls settled into their new day care." She smiled, referring to her three small daughters.

"Aww, okay Steph. I'll call you and give you an update on the injuries. Give those girls a kiss for me. I miss them!" Stephanie agreed, and they went their separate ways after their brief conversation.

When Ashlee made it out into the parking lot, the cool night air of Atlanta hit her in the face. It actually made her feel a little better, giving her a chance to finally feel like she was breathing again. Fresh air always helped her. She opened the trunk to her rental car, using every bit of strength she had left to get her suitcase in the car.

She was just about to pull herself into the drivers seat when her cell phone went off. Reaching in the pocket of the jacket she was wearing she pulled it out. Thinking it was a text message she raised an eyebrow when the screen read, **"1 NEW VOICEMAIL."**She pulled the door to the car shut beside her as she dialed, wondering who she had missed a call from. Pressing send, the phone went to her inbox.

**"One new voice message. First new voice message sent 9:55PM. Delayed to send at 10:30PM from.."** Ashlee instantly smiled as she heard the automated voice stop and a deep, northern voice say, **"John Cena,"** before the auto voice kicked back in. **"Message one."**

**"Hey Ash.. I uh, just wanted to leave you this for later tonight... when you were least expecting it. I can't wait to see you tonight and be with you. I just wanted you to know that. But I guess I better go. Oh, and try to relax, I'm worried about that shoulder. I'll see you soon, baby.. bye." **

Ashlee ended the call and just sat there for a moment. John amazed her sometimes, everyday it was something new... seeing him like that and being with him in that way and knowing him on that personal of a level always made her wonder exactly why Bree had broke his heart...

She finally pulled out of the parking lot, realizing the time on the message as she drove through downtown Atlanta thinking to herself. He had sent that after she had seen him after her match and knew she wouldn't get it until she was out of the building, away from him. John had a knack for making her feel special, which she loved about him. Suddenly she grabbed her phone again, dialing a number she now knew by heart.

**"Hey John, I know you're getting ready to go out for your match but I just got your voicemail and I wanted you to know that it was so sweet of you. I'm glad you didn't answer so I could leave you one too,"** she giggled. **"You better hurry up and get back to the hotel, I'm lonely already. I can't wait for you to get here." **Her voice trailed, using the exotic, soft tone that she knew drove John crazy.

She ended her message and the call rather quickly as he found a parking space when she arrived at their hotel. It wasn't long before she found his room. A floor above the one that the WWE had put her name on-the same one she wouldn't be using. She had checked in when she got there anyway, just to make sure she was accounted for and no one asked any questions.

Heading up to the room she opened the door and found the light switch. Sitting her things down she let out a sigh of relief as the door closed behind her. Behind closed doors she could finally be herself with John and they didn't have anyone to hide from. A time she never got enough of in seemed.

Grabbing one of John's t-shirts from her suitcase she blushed as she remembered exactly how it had ended up in her possession in the first place. Taking a handful of other items with her she walked into the bathroom for a much needed and anticipated shower. Her mind consumed with thoughts of John.

* * *

><p>Adam walked out of his locker-room, already showered and ready to head back to the hotel. Faded jeans, band t-shirt and his signature converses-his suitcase was packed and he couldn't wait to get the hell out of dodge. Heading down the hallway he took a second to stop by catering. After the show was over that is the usual place for the boys to hang out unless they went out to a bar.<p>

But, before he could even walk in the door he saw Bree come out of the women's locker-room just ahead of him. Even after a stellar match she still seemed to have a sad expression on her face. She definitely wasn't acting normal, that was for sure. Adam was positive he was going to get to the bottom of it. He couldn't stand to see her that way.

"Hey good lookin'," he smiled, coming up beside her. Adam watched her look up at him at the sound of his voice and he noticed the fake, happy expression she tried to hand him, but he still wasn't buying it.

"Hey Adam," she said, obviously worn out from her match. "Are you headed back already? I heard some of the guys talking about going to the bar tonight, you going?" She asked, trying to make general conversation. Adam shook his head, no.

"Nah, I'm beat to hell... I'm not in the mood for that scene tonight. I just want to relax. This business is about more than scoring free booze and easy whores and maybe one day those green horns will figure that shit out." Bree chuckled lightly, nodding her head in agreement.

They walked out together, feeling the crisp air flow through them. Adam couldn't help but continue to look at her every chance he got. She looked amazing in the moonlight, even if she did look completely drained at the same time. But he was still content on fixing whatever it was that was causing that problem.

"Bree?" He started, before she could head off in the direction of her car. She stopped and looked over at him again. "Could you swing by hotel room when you get back? I would offer you a ride but I know you drove yourself tonight." He couldn't believe he was actually saying this to her. He wasn't exactly sure where it was all coming from. He hadn't had a female in his room, legitimately since Amy had left the company and he wasn't known for his way with words either.

"Sure Adam, I guess I can but I thought you were ready to crash for the night?" She asked, even though she was pretty sure she felt her heart skip a beat when she heard those words come out of his mouth. Adam could tell she was shocked, in a good way, which he liked.

"I'm ready to go back to the hotel and chill instead of going out to the bar, but I usually don't sleep till three." He smiled, "was hoping you would keep me company for a bit?" He asked softly. Bree smiled genuinely for what seemed like the first time the entire night.

"Okay, sounds like fun." She agreed, a little bit of her normal personality finally shining through. "Here," she continued. "Why don't you just ride back with me to the hotel and we can just call the airport tomorrow and let them know where they can pick up their rental. Then we can ride to the next show together. What do you say?" Adam was the one that was shocked this time. But he didn't hesitate to agree to her proposition as they both climbed into her vehicle together.

John Cena had just made it to the parking lot as fast as his tired legs could carry him, trying to make it out of there as soon as possible. It seemed like every person that he passed had to stop him to chat but it came with the territory and he knew that. But, it didn't stop him from wanting to finish it up in a hurry.

He had just pulled the keys to his vehicle out of his pocket when he stopped mid-step. His eyes caught sight of Bree walking through the lower end of the parking lot with Adam Copeland by her side. He knew they were friends but he could tell by the smile on her face that she had started thinking of him as more than a friend at some point.

The only pain he felt in his heart was that of remembering how they had ended and not the fact that she had apparently moved on. John had loved Bree with his whole heart-he thought she was the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with but obviously that was not to be. She would always have a place in his heart but now that he had finally found something special in Ashlee he had realized that he no longer loved her in the same way either. He was finally ready to move on.

John refused to live his life pinning over someone who didn't love him anymore. He couldn't waste his life waiting around to see if Bree would ever find her feelings for him again. He didn't blame her for moving on and he hoped that she wouldn't blame him either-regardless if he had chose to move on with her best friend. John and Ashlee had been friends too and things just happen.

His cell phone knocked him back to reality as he pulled it out of his pocket. Looking at the screen he saw he had a new voicemail message. He instantly knew it was from Ashlee. He smiled to himself as he put the phone to his ear and climbing into his truck at the same time. He sat and listened to it before starting the engine. Chill bumps rose up on his arms and suddenly he had a lead foot. He couldn't wait to get back to her and he wanted to get there as fast as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>3**  
>Content:<strong> Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>I want to send a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 2! I ended up with 7 reviews once again. I was waiting to get just _one_ more but I know I've waited long enough. I'm trying desperately to build a fanbase here, lol. TELL YOUR FRIENDS. And as always, keep them coming! The more people review, the quicker chapters will be posted. I want to know what you guys think and I want to hear ideas if something comes to mind while you're reading!

We cross over into the original chapter 2 here and where I originally claimed to have all these amazing ideas for this story... and boy don't I wish they would come back to me! :) Thanks for reviewing again, guys! Enjoy!

PS: I have just recently encountered some personal problems beyond my control. I'm hoping that what I am going through right now does not effect my newfound passion for writing and I will keep going as normal. Do me a favor and please keep my family in your prayers; we need all we can get right now and then some. Thank you. Now, without further delay..

**Chapter 3.**

Ashlee stepped out of the shower and instantly regretted even taking one in the first place. The hot water caused her muscles to completely relax which instead of making her feel better, made her feel completely stiff and immobile. She hurt more now than she did before which she just couldn't figure out.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a while, studying herself. Her features, what she liked, what she didn't. She always felt so self-conscious when she was around John. Especially when she didn't have any make-up on or looked like a mess. Even though every time she felt that way John would tell her how beautiful she was and all her fears would disappear.

Ashlee re-wrapped the white, terry cloth towel back around her body as her simple smile faded into a whince of pain. Her shoulder was really killing her, it hurt more at the moment than it ever had. She could hear John's voice in her head. He was never going to let her live this down, no matter what. Randy would give her an ear full as well, no doubt.

She shook her head at herself, disapprovingly. Trying to think of something besides her injury she grabbed the hairdryer from its perch on the wall next to the sink. It took her about twice as long as it normally would have do to only having the use of one arm but she made due. But, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the thought of how upset John was going to be with her out of her mind.

_"How am I going to explain this?"_ She thought. _"He's going to kill me." _

* * *

><p>John finally arrived back to the hotel around 1AM. Traffic in bigger cities always set him back, especially when the WWE was in town. He had a definite case of road rage when it came to sitting behind the wheel but he managed to keep it under control; a speeding ticket would only set him back even further and that's the last thing he wanted right now.<p>

His first thought was to swing by the first Taco Bell or Burger King his rental car came to but he quickly decided against it. He was hungry yes, but the more he sat in his drivers seat and thought about Ashlee and her voice mail he began to realize the only thing he was hungry for was, _her_.

When John finally made it up to the 8th floor of the Omni Hotel, he was close to exhausted. He only fumbled momentarily getting off the elevator as he dug the key card out of his wallet. Having to pull his large, bulky suitcase along behind him he had to pause briefly to unlock the door. Just as he was about to enter the room his eye caught sight of Adam and Bree down at the end of the hallway. His mind darting to all the reasons why it was apparently going to be impossible to avoid them tonight.

He stood there and watched them for a minute, not because he was interested in what they were doing or where they were going but it just made him wonder. Adam was apparently carrying her bags for her and Bree was laughing at whatever it was that he was talking about. She definitely didn't look as bad as Ashlee had described to John earlier in the night. He took that for a good sign, maybe Adam would be good for her, better than he had been apparently.

John finally turned, pushing his way into his room. Dropping the suitcase and the other items he had bought up with him as soon as he could. Locking the door behind him he turned again to see Ashlee's personal belongings in various places around the room as well. He felt a small smile creep to his lips. He could definitely get used to this. All he wanted now, in the privacy of his hotel room was a little R&R with his..._girl?_

_"She's not my girlfriend,"_ he pondered. Sighing heavily as he padded across the room to take a load off on the plush sofa. Kicking his feet up on the coffee table his mind started to race, wondering exactly where this whole situation was going to lead.

The whole reason they had started seeing each other to start with was due to the fact that they were both very lonely people. That, and they happened to fall into it by mistake. A mistake was the last thing he would call her now, though. Ashlee saved him whether she knew it or not. She gave him a new sense of happiness and a reason to believe again. He would never be able to repay her for that.

Even nine months after Bree had left John, he had felt as though no one, not even his fans, gave a damn about him anymore. People distanced themselves from him, ignored him and it made the pain he felt that much worse. The boos and chants had gotten louder in every arena, pushing John to the point where he was starting to care less and less about his job in the ring. That is, until Ashlee had shown him the light again. She was so passionate about the sport, just professional wrestling in general, she made him feel like a kid all over again which was exactly what he needed to bring the real John Cena back.

Ashlee on the other hand, was heartbroken as well but for a completely different reason. Ever since she had stepped foot in the WWE she had it bad for John's best friend, Randy Orton. John knew that too-he wasn't stupid. He didn't deny it either. Ashlee was very open to John with exactly how she felt about Orton. For whatever reason Randy had never seen her as more than a friend and now that he was married to Samantha with a baby daughter on the way it had made the pain for Ashlee that much worse.

John found himself suddenly glad that Orton had never shown interest in her. Ashlee deserved better-someone like him. Every time he was near her it felt as though his chest was going to explode. He couldn't explain it with words but he knew there was something special between them. More than just a fling, friends with benefits or whatever it was that their relationship seemed to be. He knew in his heart he was starting to feel more.

One night, after RAW they ended up hanging out together for the first time. They had gone to a club with some of the guys in downtown LA. John could still remember noticing how incredibly sexy she looked in the short, black dress she had on that night. Her tanned skin, the way her body moved as she danced to the music. He had just sat there at the bar and watched her, not remembering how long. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

Before that moment he had never looked at Ashlee in any other way than as his very good friend. But the moment John laid eyes on her that night it was like lightening had struck him and every bit of that power ran through his veins. John never had any intentions of acting on the way he felt that night. But, as soon as he had, had a few too many drinks all that was completely forgotten.

**Flashback - 2 months ago.**

"...are you just going to stand out there all night or do I have to drag your ass in here myself?" She asked, trying desperately to contain her laughter. He was so unbelievably drunk, _they_were so unbelieveably drunk. He stumbled further into the room, slamming the door behind them before busting out into another fit of giggles.

"Oops.." he playfully bit his lip. "I hope I didn't wake anyone up." They pulled each other further into the room as Ashlee caught sight of the clock.

"Probably did meathead, look at the time!" She gasped dramatically. It was a little after three in the morning. John haphazardly kicked his shoes off and bounced backward onto the bed, his back flat against the mattress but his feet still touched the floor.

"Ah, well," he slurred. "They'll get over it! And if not, I'll give em' an FU." He stated, staring at the ceiling above him. She sat down on top of the dresser beside the television, shaking her head like a toddler.

"Nu-uh John. An attitude adjustment." She smirked, watching him pick his head up long enough to shoot her a look before dropping his head again. "You falling asleep on me already?" She questioned. "You were talking some serious game at the club!" She laughed, kicking off her own high heels in the process.

John perked up, raising an eyebrow with that famous gleam in his eye. He patted the mattress beside him as he motioned her toward him with his head. "Why don't you come over here and see how big my _game_ really is?" He chuckled, putting his free arm behind him to prop up his head. Ashlee giggled again as she felt a hot blush creep to her cheeks.

"Now John, I never took you as a guy that took advantage of innocent girls like me." She eyed him, pretending like she was trying to fix her hair in the mirror she was sitting in front of. John quickly stood up, coming over to stand in front of her as she turned around to face him. Her eyes darted upward noticing that she had come face to face with his belt buckle.

He chuckled to himself, before reaching down to pick her up in his arms. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, her thighs resting against his hips causing the dress she was wearing to hike up that much further. Ashlee suddenly realized she was holding her breath as she continued to stare into his deep, blue eyes. Wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself, John made the first move.

"I'm glad you see it my way..." he whispered, his breath hot on her skin. His hands moved down on either side of her body making sure not to miss any one of her curves or leave any skin untouched. Ashlee felt him smile against her bare shoulder as her eyes closed. She hadn't been a position like this in a very long time. She had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"If you want me to stop, I will.." he spoke, an exotic tone to his voice. "But if you don't..." he pulled back, bringing his lips crashing down on top of hers in one of the hottest kisses she could ever recall recieving. It only took her a second before she snapped back into reality and started to kiss him back. She couldn't help herself, all caution was officially thrown to the wind.

"I don't want you to stop," she sighed, finally coming up for air. John leaned his forehead against her own, their lips almost touching again.

"Good," he breathed, "I don't want to either.." John turned on his heel, bringing her body down to lay on the bed behind them. He looked down into her dark eyes long enough to feel her hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up over his head as Ashlee watched every muscle in his torso contract. Never had she seen a man look so much like a Greek god.

As the night progressed and turned into something neither one of them expected they no longer cared about anything else or anyone else-all that mattered was that moment, their bodies coming together as one, making them both feel a sense of being wanted that they had been missing for so long.

**End flashback.**

John's blood boiled just thinking back to that first night.. and almost every night since. Sometimes he couldn't believe it had only been two short months. He was starting to realize he could barely go a day without Ashlee and feeling her next to him. On the nights she roomed with another Diva and he was forced to sleep alone he never got any sleep. He needed her there with him and it shocked him the first time he realized it. There was a point in time where he was sure he would never have that feeling again.

_"This girl is special..."_ He agreed to himself. _"I can't let something this good slip through my fingers again."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>4**  
>Content:<strong> Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I seem to have a fanbase of 7. You guys are phenomenal! And as always, keep them coming! The more people review, the quicker chapters will be posted. I want to know what you guys think and I want to hear ideas if something comes to mind while you're reading! Seriously. I want ideas. I swear I'm trying to keep these chapters as short as possible without taking away from it but if you guys think they're getting too long, please let me know!

NOTE: As a whole the new verison of Twisted as gotten 356 hits, and is racking up in number of favorite/alert lists. Awesome! But more of you reviewing would be even better! I want to hear from **YOU! **Yeah, you reading this who knows that you don't post reviews.. tisk tisk. :P

**Chapter 4.**

John crawled into bed, yawning. The feel of the cool sheets against his hot skin was comforting. He was impatiently awaiting Ashlee to get out of the shower, as he listened to the water run. He leaned his bare back against the head board, tilting his head back, he closed his eyes to let the sounds comfort him.

A few minutes had passed when his ears perked up, hearing the door to the bathroom finally open up. He opened one eye to see her standing there at the foot of the bed in nothing but one of his old t-shirts. John smiled, opening both eyes then to sit up a little more so he take her all in. Ashlee returned the smile, throwing her stuff down on top of her open suitcase.

"Hey," she said, walking over to her side of the bed, pulling the covers back. "I didn't think you would ever get here."

"You and me both," he laughed as he watched her climb into bed beside him. He could smell her shampoo as it intoxicated him. "I didn't think I would ever get out of there alive." She tried to laugh but instead she winced in pain. Before she could even hope he didn't notice she knew it was no use.

"What's wrong?" He asked, helping her the rest of the way. She looked over at him with a saddened expression. "What is it?" He asked again, coaxing her into telling him even though he was sure he already knew.

"You were right.." she whimpered, and he wrapped his arm around her body, carefully.

"About?" He questioned.

"My shoulder.." she started, disappointment laced in her words. "It's killing me and I'm so mad at myself! This completely ruins the night I wanted to have with you. We're finally alone together and I have to spend it nursing a stupid injury." She calmly ranted. John smiled to her again, loving the way her nose crinkled when she was upset.

"It's okay Ash, don't worry about it. We will still have a great night together and you're going to be okay-I promise. I'm here, and I'm going to take care of you." He reached over to the nightstand and flipped the light off. Rolling back over he locked eyes with her again.

"You just take it easy, and let me do the rest." He whispered to her, seeing the outline of her body by the twilight glow that shown in from the sliding glass door that lead out onto the balcony. "I'll do my best to take your pain away," he finished, before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"Oooo! Let me see them!" She squealed, pulling his arm over to her as she sat down on the edge of the bed in his hotel room. He looked over at her, laughing at the expression on her face. She tugged on his arm again. "Come on, Adam! Why didn't you tell me you got new ink?" She smiled.<p>

He passed a cocky grin as Bree glared back at him. He quickly gave into her, rolling up his long, black sleeve. Turning his arm back over to her again, she finally saw the fresh ink on his forearm. Bree gasped, instantly rubbing her fingers across it.

"See? I told you it wasn't that amazing," he chuckled to himself. "I just added on to what was already there. And you've seen those a thousand times before. There's not really a difference." But even still, Bree was fascinated by it. Tattoos were a huge turn on for her, and something she was very interested. She currently had four of her own and planned to get more.

"I really like them Adam, I really do. You'll have to take me to your shop so I can get some work done there." Adam smiled, he had never seen her this excited before-and all over tattoos. He was glad to have the old Bree back though, for the time being she had seemed to forget whatever it was that had brought her down earlier.

"Thanks, spending a lot of time around Orton will do that to a guy. He's a genius when it comes to creating ideas for tattoos. I sat there for almost 6 hours watching him get those sleeves finished up..." His voice trailed. Her mood weakened with the mention of Randy which left Adam completely clueless. Bree, on the other hand, was lost in her own world now. The mention of Randy instantly made her think of Ashlee-especially after the countless nights they had stayed up till it was time to catch a plane talking about him and his failing marriage.

"Bree?... Earth to Bree? Are you in there?" Adam waved a hand in front of her eyes a couple times before she snapped back to reality. She sat back on the bed and pulled her legs close to her, Indian style as she left her flip-flops in the floor.

"Yeah? Huh? What?" She asked, completely oblivious to what Adam had just said. He gently placed a hand on her knee, urging her to look him in the eye.

"Bree, what is up with you tonight? You've been acting so strange. This isn't like you. What is going on?" He could tell there was something nagging at her, something she had on replay in her mind that just wasn't letting go. It was silent between them for a minute or two before she started to speak.

"I'm only telling you this because you're my friend Adam, and I trust you. Besides, if I don't get it out of my system it is going to eat away at me until I do..." She was quiet again.

"Okay? What is it then?" He pressed, wanting to know what had her so spooked.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone.. I know it's going to come out sooner or later but now is not the right time." Adam stayed quiet as he nodded his head.

"Okay, I swear." He said, simply.

"...earlier today after I talked to you, when I went to go look for Ashlee again I found her... or _caught_ her rather. I found her backstage with..._John_." Her stomach fell again as the words finally came out of her mouth; like it somehow made them real. Adam's mouth dropped.

"Caught them doing what?" He asked, honestly afraid of the answer. Bree sighed, shaking her head, tossing her hair back behind her in hopes of getting more air.

"It wasn't like_ that_... I just overheard them. I was ease-dropping actually and I heard every word. Apparently they've been fuck-buddies for a while now and are trying to hide it from everyone." Adam just shook his head in disbelief. He sat back and watched Bree absentmindedly pick at a thread that had come loose on the bed cover.

"That's just crazy..." he mumbled. Not sure how Bree felt about the whole thing and honestly at a loss for words. It was shocking, to say the least. Everyone knew that John and Bree had ended on bad terms and for the last few months had pretty much stayed out of each others way.

"Yeah, tell me about it.." Bree confirmed, rolling her eyes. He could tell she was wondering off in her own realm of thought. Adam didn't say another word as he waited patiently for the story he knew she was about to tell.

**Flashback - 9 months earlier.**

Bree walked up toward their room, one step at a time, one breath at a time. She held her arms across her chest in a way that seemed as though if she didn't, she would likely fall apart. And in a way, she was about to. She knew she was moments away from tearing John's life apart and she didn't have one damn good reason as to why.

Her breathing increased rapidly, even though it seemed to her like she could hardly breath at all. But yet, she somehow made it to the door, touching the handle a moment with a shaky hand before actually opening it. She swallowed hard, trying to make sense of the emotions running through her body.

Slowly she opened the door and padded into the room. The pain in her chest got stronger the minute she saw John sitting on the edge of the bed, in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. Bree quickly ran a hand through her hair and she stared at him as he flipped through one of his random car magazines.

He had heard her come in, looking up at her his blue eyes instantly fell at the sight of her. Bree's eyes stung as they began to fill up with salty tears mixed with her eyeliner. John was quick to his feet, coming to stand before her, worry washed over his features.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. She threw up her hands, wanting to stop him before he came any closer to her. Bree knew if John were to reach out and touch her she wouldn't have the strengh to say what she knew in her heart needed to be said.

"No..." she whispered, choked up on tears. "Don't get up. I just need you to listen to me..." Bree knew she had to do it, no matter how much she didn't want to. She knew it had to be done now, before she had to lie to him again. Confusion covered John's face has he watched the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Bree what's wrong," he asked again. "You have been acting really weird lately. You're starting to scare me. What's going on?" He questioned, genuinely concerned. Which only made Bree wish she could give him a straight, honest answer in return, yet she didn't have one and didn't know if she ever would.

Bree wiped her face with the sleeve of the baggy sweatshirt she was wearing. She felt a lump in her throat and a empty feeling in her heart. Having to say this right in front of him she knew was one of the hardest things she would ever have to do in her life. Which didn't make it any easier for her.

"John I.. I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I have to do this, but I do.. I wish I knew, I wish I knew exactly where I went wrong with this-where I fucked it up but I don't know.. and I honestly don't know if I ever will know. And please know this is all my fault, this has nothing to do with you. I've thought about it over and over but it's to the point where I don't sleep or eat anymore. I can't stand knowing I have to lie to you-to know I'm wasting your time.."

He shook his head and his eyebrows crinkled. "Wasting my time?" He restated, "Bree what are you saying exactly? You're not making any sense." He asked, more serious this time. Concern filled his words and Bree cringed. She knew he would never understand, hell, she didn't understand-all she knew was how she felt inside.

"I can't stand by and watch you waste your time with me.. the last two years have been amazing. We have been through a lot and you have been the best boyfriend a girl could ask for but... But, now things are different between us John. And you can't tell me you don't feel it too. I wish I could explain it but I can't. And even if I could give you an explanation it wouldn't be a good one. All I can really say is... _I just don't love you anymore.._"

John's heart stopped. His whole world stopped right at the moment those six words left her lips. Bree was crying now, shaking almost uncontrollably. Part of him wanted to hold her but the other part of him was gutted. He couldn't feel anything but numb. John felt as though he was spinning-like he was now dead inside.

She watched him swallow hard, his jaw clenched as his eyes glistened with tears of his own. Bree could feel her knees getting weaker but she knew she couldn't let it all go just yet, not in front of him. That would make it worse for the both of them.

"Why?" He asked, barely above a whisper. She almost hadn't heard him, his voice shallow and uneven. All she could do was stare at him, blank and expressionless. That was the one question she knew she didn't have the answer to.

"I wish I knew John.. I really do. I'm so, so sorry. This is just the way my heart feels now and I can't live a lie anymore. It isn't fair to either one of us. We've grown apart, we are two different people now and I just can't make myself love you anymore..."

A gasp escaped from her body as she watched him move closer to her, never once tearing his icy blue orbs away from hers. He came straight up to her, forcefully laying a sneering kiss on her lips. They stayed there as long as they could before they had to pull away to breath. John backed away from her and she saw the tear stains lined down his cheeks. A look of utter depression on his face.

"I loved you Bree, you know that." His voice was emotionless and vacant. He motioned to her open suitcase that lay nearby. "..and you just ripped my fucking heart out of my chest. Two years of our lives was just wasted because you just don't love me anymore? That's fine Bree, you do what you have to do...but I'm going to do what I have to do too.."

He stared at her just a split second longer before he opened and closed his eyes silently. John's eyes suddenly seemed to harden as the last two tears slipped down his face and onto his bare chest.

_"Now get the fuck out.."_

**End Flashback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>5**  
>Content:<strong> Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>We ended up with 8 reviews this time around and that's great! I always want to shoot a little higher than the last chapter so please tell you friends about this story if you like it! We have a couple of new fans so big thanks to you guys! And as always, keep the reviews coming! The more people review, the quicker chapters will be posted. I want to know what you guys think and I want to hear ideas if something comes to mind while you're reading! (Trust me, I need them.)

**Chapter 5.**

Bree shook her head, trying to wipe the tears from her face as she came back to the real world from her horrible flashback. She sniffed, wiping at her now runny nose trying to edge back into her hard exterior from earlier. Adam on the other hand, having just watched her tell him of the worst night in her recent memory was having none of it. He gently reached out to her, moving closer to extend his arms around her.

Bree didn't object, instantly falling into him, her head against his chest as she felt more tears rolling down her face. She had done so well over the last nine months, she hated that all this was coming out now, here, in front of Adam like this. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was an emotional basket case. She could only imagine how pitiful she looked.

Adam held her close to him, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. Trying in every way to get her to calm down. He hushed her, looking down he used his free hand to wipe away her tears. He waited just a little longer before he tired to speak to her.

"It's okay Bree, it's going to be okay. Just let it out. I completely understand." He told her, a quiet but warm voice. Bree felt a chill cover her body as she sat up again, wiping her face multiple times to make herself feel a little better.

"I'm sorry Adam, I don't know where all that came from. I'm over it, I really am. I know I shouldn't be upset about it, but I am. She is supposed to be my best friend, yet she's running around behind my back with my ex-boyfriend? It kind of makes me wonder if they were ever together back then too.."

"Now Bree, get real. You know Ashlee would never do something like that to you. Having a relationship with Cena now is one thing, cheating is something completely different. She was really close to Amy when she was still with the company and I know if she only learned one thing from her, it was what effect something like that can have on a person."

Bree knew he was right, Ashlee wasn't that heartless. But she still had that nagging thought in the back of her mind. She sighed heavily, trying desperately to regain her composer.

"I know..." she paused. "I'm over John and I know that. I know he still has some hard feelings against me but some day I hope we can at least be friends. And even though it's wrong, and friends shouldn't date friends ex's, I would be perfectly fine with Ashlee pursuing John if she wanted to as long as she was honest and upfront about it."

Adam nodded, completely understanding the situation entirely. It was ringing so many bells from his past with Amy and Matt it was almost like it was reading a book about it and watching it play out in front of him.

"I guess the reason I'm upset is..." Bree continued, "that seeing them together tonight and knowing how long it's been since someone has looked at me the way John looked at her made me realize how lonely I am too. I miss having that.."

"I understand what you're going through Bree, I really do. I've been through all this before. But I don't want you and Ashlee to let this come between your friendship like Matt and I did for a long time. Just give her some time, I'm sure when she feels the time is right and they are ready they will be honest with you. I'm sure it's hard for them."

"I guess.." she whispered. Her eyes looked down to her hands as she nervously twirled the ring she was wearing around her index finger. "But everything worked out for you and Amy, Adam. Until the office ultimately chased her out, making her do all that ridiculous shit. You both ended on good terms because you knew had to... unlike what I did with John."

"We all have to start new chapters in our lives, Bree. No matter how good or bad the last one may have ended." Bree looked up at him, connecting with his green eyes that seemed to sparkle all of a sudden. She swallowed hard. She could tell Adam was looking at her with _that_ look. That look that says he was thinking of something more.

"What _do_ you want, Adam?" She questioned, honestly interested in his answer. She hadn't seem him with another girl ever, come to think about it. Whether or not he was completely over Amy still remains unanswered. Silence fell between them as he continued to stare at her, unable to figure out how to say the words he felt in his heart.

Suddenly he moved, bringing his hand to cup the back of her neck. Bree felt her own heart skip a beat as she watched his movements carefully, never taking her eyes off his. She could see the want, the lust and the need in him like it was written in the stars. Before she could comprehend what was happening between them he pulled her into him, his lips landing on hers in a soft, but passionate kiss.

"I want _you_," he breathed, pulling away from her only long enough to let the words escape him. He wasn't quite sure where all this courage was coming from but he was too far gone to stop now. He had laid in waiting for Bree for so long he couldn't have had a better moment to act on his feelings if wanted to.

Bree lost all sense of time and space as she took the lead, pushing him back against the mattress. She mounted him in one quick motion, straddling her legs on either side of his body. It was no secret that she had, had a crush on Adam for quiet some time and that one single kiss was all it took for her to act on her own feelings as well. It felt too good not to.

She placed her hands flat against the bed on either side of his head. Bree feverishly pressed her lips against his own again in another hot kiss. The animalistic nature between the two excited them both. This was going to be far from being soft and romantic, even though those type of feelings were definitely there. They both required something more tonight.

Bree felt his hands creep up under the black hoodie she was wearing. His warm touch glided up against her skin, stopping as soon as he came in contact with the lace of the bra that covered her. She instantly closed her eyes, feeling every bit of the jolt between them. Adam was driving her senses absolutely crazy and they hadn't even gotten anywhere yet.

"Bree...?" He stuttered, tugging the jacket off her body in half a second. He looked up, watching the beauty before him take his breath away. His mouth connected with her skin as she leaned back down toward him.

"Yeah?" She whispered straight into his ear. Her own breath was just as hot as she used her teeth to gently tug at his ear lobe. She could tell by the way his body moved beneath her that it had turned him on that much more.

"Can I.." Adam didn't have enough time to finish before Bree had pulled his own shirt off and it hit the floor. With the way he was currently making her feel she knew that she was giving him any piece of her that he asked for... as many times as he wanted it.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a bar in downtown Atlanta a shot glass fell to the floor and shattered as he slammed his fists into the hard wood. He was surrounded by numerous empty glasses as the bar keep walked up and racked them into the sink.<p>

"Alright buddy, I think you've had enough for tonight..." he said, his voice annoyed and stern. He didn't appreciate the drunken scene this apparent tattooed-tough guy was making. The man shot him a glare, wishing he could slap the look of pity right off his face. He reached into his wallet and threw another 20 on the counter.

"I think I'll be the judge of that." The bartender looked down at his money and then back up at him. "Another round if you don't mind." He spat, trying to hold his own head up. He was drunk out of his mind but this guy wasn't his mother and he refused to let him treat him like that.

He watched him grab the bill in a huff and stuff it into the pocket of his jeans. The place was so sleazy they didn't even use cash registers here. Only a few minutes had pasted before he came back with another ten-shot round. He had wasted a good hundred dollars tonight already but he didn't care. That guy could judge him all he wanted but he'd drink himself into oblivion too if he had just found out the child his wife was carrying _wasn't_ his...

Randy felt his cell phone vibrate against the pocket of his jeans. He pulled it out and tired to focus on the screen long enough to read it. He watched his wife's name scroll across the screen and he almost threw it across the room. He wasn't about to answer it, he didn't have a damn thing to say to that bitch. He thought after 17 missed calls she would realize that.

He slid down off the bar stool and soon as he had ingested the 10th shot from his last round. He stumbled, scanning the bar with bloodshot eyes looking for his ride. He had cut a deal earlier; he drove, Randy got smashed and he would put in a good word for him to the office to become the next U.S. Champ on Raw.

Randy finally saw his partner, as he made his way over to him. He was huddled up in the corner with some tramp that worked backstage. Slapping his hand on his back to get his attention, Randy could feel the alcohol buzzing in his brain.

"Teddy, let's go!" His voice annoyed. "Tell the whore goodnight so we can get the hell out of here. It's almost 3AM." Ted DiBiase Jr. turned, removing his lips from the brunette standing in front of him.

"Hey!" She whined, obviously upset that Ted was leaving. Randy shot her a look that instantly shut her up. She could tell he was in no mood to play with her tonight. Ted grabbed her hand, dragging her off with them as they headed for the door.

"Fine man, we can leave-_but_ since I couldn't drink tonight, she's coming back with us. I haven't gotten my hundred bucks worth yet." He laughed, eyeing the low-cut, skimpy dress that the girl was wearing as they headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Randy walked into his hotel room somewhere around 4AM. His head was pounding and his eyes were blurry. He noticed the light was still on in the bedroom and he instantly cursed under this breath. He threw his stuff down on the table, rubbing his face over with his free hand.<p>

_"What the fuck is she still doing here.."_ He mumbled, he was hoping one of her calls earlier today was to tell him she was on the first flight back to St. Louis to pack her shit. He trudged into the bedroom as he saw his wife, or soon to be _ex-wife_ jump up from her seat on the bed.

"Randy, where the hell have you been?" She yelled at him, making his headache that much worse and his temper that much shorter.

"Out." He spat, peeling the red button-up shirt from his body. He watched her puff up, shaking her head in disgust.

"Oh, you were _out,_ huh?" She ranted. "You look fucking drunk to me!" Randy sarcastically chuckled to himself, rubbing his eyes as a smirk crossed his face.

"So what?" He yelled right back, his eyes coming to lock in on her extended stomach as a sick feeling washed over him. "What in the hell are _you_ still doing here?" He asked, amazed that she had enough guts to still be here in the first place.

"You're my husband," she said, immediately.

"Not anymore! You need to pack your shit and get the hell out of here. Go back to Missouri, pack that shit too and get your ass out of _my_ house!" She looked at him, shocked. Her jaw dropping a little.

"You think you can just tell me that the child you're carrying isn't mine and think I'm going to stay with you? I'm done Samantha, we're done. I'm not going to let you control my life anymore. Get the fuck out of here... _now_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>6**  
>Content:<strong> Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>Starting with this chapter we are officially crossing into chapter three of the original story but I'm taking it a completely different route but I will keep the original story up until I know for sure I don't need to go back to review it again. We ended up with 8 reviews for chapter 5 and that's great! A new record! I always want to shoot a little higher than the last chapter so please tell you friends about this story if you like it! And as always, keep the reviews coming! The more people review, the quicker chapters will be posted. I want to know what you guys think and I want to hear ideas if something comes to mind while you're reading!

**Chapter 6.**

She walked out of the hotel room holding her high heels under her arm. She smiled victoriously as she counted the wad of money in her hand. Ted was hot,_ real _hot and she definitely enjoyed her time with him tonight. That was a hundred dollars well earned-she almost would have done that for free. She laughed to herself, stepping on the elevator. _Almost._

Haley Johnson by day was like any other employee of the WWE. She came to work on time, did her job to the best of her ability and loved every moment of it. But by night, she turned into a different person, her alter ego. She was the girl that all the boys knew was a sure bet, the one they went to for a good time. She hadn't always been that way though, and no one really knew what had happened to her to turn her into the fiery, sexpot that she was currently known for.

Truth be told, Haley had been with numerous Superstars, trainers, writers-you name it, she's probably seen one naked. She didn't require a cash payment all the time. Her WWE salary was plenty for her to live on and make a life out of but she kept their money anyway. Call it a prize, a trophy, a keepsake-or maybe just pure satisfaction. She had it all stored away, she had never spent one dime of the money she made turning herself out.

But even though you couldn't tell by looking at her, she wasn't too proud of what she had become. No one would ever know it but every time she returned to her private hotel room, alone again, she would cry herself to sleep. Being with them, every night, somehow took away the pain she still felt inside. To the present day she still had never felt good enough. No matter how much time had passed _since_...

**The Next Morning**

Ashlee had just pulled herself away from John as she safely exited his room bright and early at 8AM. She always had to leave early in the morning to stay under the radar. The last thing she needed was for someone to see her walking out of John Cena's hotel room. Her mind couldn't comprehend the speed at which she knew it would be posted on every dirt sheet website on the net.

John was always up early anyway, getting ready to head out as well for his first workout of the day. Ashlee smiled to herself as she thought about it, stepping on the nearest elevator. She was dressed down, somewhat, with just a plain black t-shirt and faded blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back, purse on her shoulder and heels on her feet.

Her own plan for the morning was to get some coffee, find something to eat and try to dodge Bree at all costs. She just didn't know how to handle it. She didn't want to have to lie to her face just incase she did already know about her relationship with John. That would make this situation that much worse when it all came to a head.

Ashlee was currently scrolling through her Blackberry messages, trying to catch up on the notes from the show last night when she heard the elevator ding and the doors open. She paid it no mind, thinking she had already arrived down in the lobby. Walking out the door without even looking up she ran smack into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." She apologized, trying to keep her balance. She picked her phone up out of the floor as it had fallen out of her hand upon impact.

"It's okay, Smash. We seem to be meeting up like this a lot these days." His voice was deep, soft and emotionless but she instantly knew who she had ran into without even looking up. She lifted her head and locked eyes with another pair of icy blues.

"Randy, wow. I'm sorry I don't mean to..." She paused, noticing the look on his face and the dark circles under his eyes. "Randy, what's wrong? You look like hell. Are you okay?" She asked, reaching out a hand to his shoulder.

"Yeah, I uh, had a rough night." He started, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.

"Well?" She asked again, waiting for a reason.

"Well, I.. Sam.. I uh. Damn it." He sighed heavily, rubbing his bloodshot eyes to try to get a better handle on his surroundings. "Do you want to go get some coffee or something? We can talk there." He questioned, motioning toward the small cafe just inside the front doors of the hotel.

"Sure Randy," she agreed. Seeing the pained expression on his face and the glazed look in his eyes there was no way she could say no to her best friend. It looked like he could really use a friend right about now. "I was getting ready to head over there anyway."

* * *

><p>Bree yawned, her eyes finally fluttered open as sunlight peeped in through the window. She rubbed her face, before running her hand through her hair to give it a toss. Blinking a few times she noticed the clock beside her read <strong>9:34AM<strong> in bright red numbers. She grumbled to herself knowing it was much too early for her to be awake. The plane she was booked on didn't leave till 2PM this afternoon.

Suddenly she began to take in her surroundings, the memory from the night before quickly rushing to her brain making her feel lightheaded. _"Adam.."_ her heart was racing. She looked over her shoulder to see him and an instant calm came over her. He was lying there, sheet laying lightly over him, blond hair covered the right side of his face. He slept peacefully, like he didn't have a care in the world. She smiled to herself, noticing the slight grin on his features even in his sleep.

Bree rolled over easily, careful not to disturb him. She propped her head up on her elbow as she laid there and stared at him. It was mesmerizing to her, he was a gorgeous human being to say the least. If it were anyone else she was sure she would have already gathered her belongings and left. Not that she was into one-nighters but this felt different. She didn't feel the need to run from him.

She had only been with a couple of guys since John and those had never felt the same as she had felt with John. It was fun, but when it was done she was ready to leave. She felt no connection, no longing to stick around for more... _until now._

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he started to stir, subconsciously reaching over to wrap an arm around her waist. She giggled, then a green eye popped open at the sound, his face pushed into the pillow.

"Good morning," he whispered, smiling. She looked down at him with a smile as well. "Well, you look like you feel a lot better this morning." He finished, loving how beautiful she looked in the morning even with all her make-up gone and no traced left of her being a WWE Diva. To Adam, she was just naturally breathtaking.

"Hey.." she sighed, as her free hand played with his hair, brushing it away from his face. "You know you're fucking gorgeous, right?" He instantly laughed, sitting up, the sheet falling into his lap.

They sat in bed talking for quite some time before they realized if they didn't hurry they were going to miss their mid-day flight to Orlando. They each showered, packed their belongings and got ready for the long haul to the airport. The ride over was relatively quiet, comfortable and Adam had held her hand the entire way as he drove.

When on the plane they sat comfortably in their first class seats, chuckling to themselves at how Adam had single-handily flirted with the middle aged woman at the ticket counter to make sure they would be able to sit by one another. Bree had the window seat, looking out over the clouds always made her feel at peace.

"So... uh, where do we go from here Bree?" Adam questioned, his voice soft so no one else on the flight could hear them. She looked at him, saw the feeling in his eyes and sighed.

"You know Adam, I really don't know. I like you, I do. I've actually liked you for a really _long_ time. I guess we should definitely talk more and.. just see where all this leads?" Adam smiled, taking her hand in his once again as he brought it to his lips, kissing gently.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He confirmed.

* * *

><p>Randy stood outside, hands in his pockets as he kicked some rocks around on the ground as he leaned up against the side of the building. He had just finished a morning breakfast with Ashlee, telling her all the drama that had gone down the night before with Samantha. She was shocked, comforting and gave him some great advice. But he still couldn't get this nagging feeling out of his chest.<p>

He sighed heavily, looking up at the sky watching the plans come in and out of the Atlanta airport. His own flight didn't leave until 4'o'clock so he had some time to kill. He knew his heart felt differently today than it had in a long, long time. With Samantha finally out of his life and being able to finally think and live for himself he was realizing how close-minded he had been. It was like he was opening his eyes for the first time.

Maybe it was the sparkle in her eyes or realizing exactly how deep brown they were. Thinking back, he couldn't even remember a time where he actually knew what color her eyes had been. Her smile was bright, which had made him feel better. Randy suddenly found himself picking out all the little things he loved... _about Ashlee_.

Yes, she had only been his best friend up to this point but now.. Now it was like seeing her as a completely different person. For the gorgeous, kind-hearted, amazing person that he had, had sitting in front of him this whole time and never once realized it. His mind was instantly flooded with all the memories of her from their past. Connecting all the dots and seeing them all for what they really were it finally dawned on him how much Ashlee cared for him. He had left her hanging on more than one occasion. How stupid could he be?

_"Samantha kept me from her for over two years... But I'll be damned if I will let __**anyone **__keep her from me now."_

**Later That Night In Orlando, FL**

John was off at the gym for his late night workout and Ashlee was resting her eyes while laying across the bed in their hotel room. The flight from Atlanta to Orlando had been trying but the only thing nagging at her now was the conversation she had earlier that morning with Randy. She had sat and listened quietly as he had recounted everything that had happened with Samantha from start to finish. She couldn't believe she had found a way to hurt Randy even more than she already had.

She shook out of her thoughts when her cell phone started to ring. Sighing heavily she removed herself from the bed and walked into the other room to retrieve her Blackberry from her purse. She was almost surprised to see Randy's name flashing across the screen as if he had known she was thinking about him. She answered it as she plopped down into the sofa chair beside her.

"Hello?" She asked, trying not to make it too obvious that he'd been on her mind.

"Hey.." he whispered, his voice sounding more firm than usual.

"How you holding up?" She asked, thinking nothing of it due to everything he had been through recently.

"I'm here." He confirmed.

"Well, that's good at least. I'm glad you made it down here alright. How was your flight?" She asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"No, Ashlee, I'm _here_." Her eyes widened when she heard a slight tapping on the door as he said it again. This room had been in her name, how stupid could she be. They both hung up their phones as she walked across the room to apparently let him in. All the while wondering exactly how much he'd paid the bellboy to tell him the room number.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, almost shy, as she opened the door to see him standing there. He was leaning up against the door frame, a somewhat sad look on his face. His eyes met hers and she almost fainted right there. Words could never accurately describe exactly what his stare did to her.

"I needed to see you.. if that's okay." She nodded, opening the door further to let him in. If John were to come back from the gym and find Randy in the room with her all hell would break loose. But, she didn't have the heart to turn her best friend away.

"What's up?" She asked, watching him as he stood in front of the glass door that lead to the balcony, staring out into the darkness. She sat back down on the sofa, trying not to let her nervousness show through. At the same time still praying John didn't walk through the door anytime soon.

"Nothing really..." He sighed, turning around to face her, falling backward onto the plush sofa behind him. "I just didn't feel like being alone. It's weird walking into my room and not having to dodge a vase of flowers flying past my head or take four showers just to avoid any and all contact with someone that suppose to be your... _wife._"

She suddenly felt self-conscious. Having Randy here, alone with her didn't really happen much. Especially when Samantha had always been around in the past. His blue eyes cut through her like ice and she couldn't help but notice various patches of a 5'o'clock shadow which was making it even more hard to concentrate.

He could feel it too, the tension between them. Randy could have kicked his own ass for never realizing how beautiful she was. Her hair, her eyes, her body-everything about her made him feel like he was walking through a dream... but yet, he couldn't help be feel as though he couldn't tell her how he really felt just yet.

He wouldn't feel right telling her now, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel like after all this time all she was to him was a rebound girl. Randy knew the right thing to do would be to take it slow, build an even better friendship with her and see where it lead. He knew in his heart-no matter how many pieces it was currently broken into-she meant far more to him than that and he was determined to prove it.

Ashlee couldn't keep her mind from wondering. Sitting here, making small talk with Randy, she felt like her heart was skipping every other beat. He had never really been this honest with her. They were best friends, yes, but he had never sought her out like this and been this open without her trying to weasel his problems out of him. He was usually quite subborn. She could see the loneliness in his eyes and the need in his words though. After all this time he finally needed her as much as she had always needed him but now... _What about John?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>7  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>As of now I'm completely off course with the original story. I didn't want all the drama to happen all at once so I'm spreading it out, or at least trying to. This chapter is drama with a capital "D" though! Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6, even though reviews have been lackluster lately. I want to start hearing from you guys on which pairing you're leaning toward. Do you want to see Bree/Adam, Bree/John, Ashlee/John or Ashlee/Randy? Or someone else? What about Haley? And as always, keep the reviews coming! The more people review, the quicker chapters will be posted. I want to know what you guys think and I want to hear ideas if something comes to mind while you're reading!

**Chapter 7.**

Weeks had passed now and little had been said between Ashlee and Bree. They just chose to more or less ignore each other without really acknowledging that that's what they were really doing. Due to signings, appearances and various other things keeping everyone busy for the most part it was easy to do. But the pressure was starting to set in and it was weighing on Ashlee's shoulders like a boulder.

She was still convinced that Bree knew of the secret relationship that she held with her ex-boyfriend and she had become horribly paranoid. So much in fact that it was starting to effect her relationship with John somewhat. John wasn't as worried as he was sure he had kept his tracks well covered. He tried to comfort her and calm her nerves but he could tell she was still deathly afraid of what her best friend would do once everything was out in the open.

Bree on the other hand had kept it to herself, trying to do as Adam had asked and let it all come out on its own. She had been occupied with her budding relationship with Adam so much anyway, she hardly ever found herself thinking of the situation in the first place. She could tell Ashlee was paranoid and avoiding her but again, she just chose to let it all go.

Bree was like a magnet for Adam, pulling him in whenever he had half the chance. They spent almost every waking moment together and it was more than obvious the people around them that it wouldn't be long until they were officially an "item." Usually, Bree wasn't into having a guy around that much but with Adam it was different, he was different. She felt more connected to him than she ever had with anyone else, including John.

The Raw brand had currently made their stop in Los Angeles, California-one of Bree's favorite stops due to all the fabulous shopping. She was currently arm in arm with Adam downtown, doing a majority of window shopping but she held tight to a few bags in her free hand. They stopped by a fountain as they paused in their trip to rest. Adam wore a hat, sunglasses, a plain t-shirt and jeans-anything to keep them from being noticed and so far it had worked.

Adam pulled out his iPhone when it began to vibrate in his pocket. He scrolled through various texts messages as Bree was currently trying to dump the contents of her old purse into the new one she had just purchased thanks to American Express. She threw the old one away into a nearby trash can along with old receipts, tiny bits of paper, empty packets of gum and anything else she could to lighten her load.

"Damn..." Adam breathed, clicking on a couple of links while shaking his head in the process.

"What?" Bree asked, confused. She sat back down beside him but a little closer than before. She leaned over his shoulder, trying to view whatever it was that he had found.

"The cat is out of the bag now..." he sighed, handing the phone over to her so she could read the current website he was on.

"Shit.." She murmured. She scrolled down the page reading the latest posting on one of those bullshit dirt sites that liked to claim they know everything there is to know about what goes on behind the scenes of the WWE.

"**WWE Superstar Adam Copeland getting cozy with fellow Diva.**" The headline read, as it went on to tell of various occasions that the two were seen together and were now the WWE's newest couple.

"I'm glad they knew before I did that we're all official and shit.." Bree scoffed, handing him his phone back as he slipped it back into his pocket. Adam rubbed a hand over his face, readjusting his sunglasses.

"Well, you can't blame them. We haven't exactly been trying to hide it..." He somewhat reasoned. He hated the dirt sheet marks as much as the next guy but it's not like it was far from the truth.

"I know Adam, but still. They ripped me a new one when news of my breakup with John hit the internet. I don't know how long I had death threats from every John Cena fangirl in the nation... it's none of their damn business who I'm with or what I'm doing.." She turned away, watching a little boy throwing penny's into the fountain like they were baseballs.

"Then why don't we give them something to talk about?" Adam said, picking up her hand and lacing his fingers through hers like they were made to fit there.

"What?" She questioned, looking back at him. He leaned closer to her, kissing her softly.

"Let's give them something to talk about," he smiled. "let's make it official."

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

John sat on a bench in the locker room he was currently sharing with his best friend, Randy Orton, CM Punk and a few others. He continued to throw various items in his suitcase all the while listening to the rest of the boys transform into gossip girls as they chatted over the news of the WWE's newest love angle.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Punk chuckled, slipping a t-shirt over his head.

"I'll see that and raise you a week and a half." Miz joined in as he high-fived Alex Riley. Randy entered the room, rolling his eyes at them in annoyance. He threw his wrestling boots and gear into his own suitcase.

"Will you guys give it a rest? You sound like a bunch of chicks." He stated flatly, shaking his head at them as he sat down beside John to tie his Nike's.

"Oh come on Orton, you know you want in on this." Punk laughed, before his eyes shifted over to John. "You too, Cena." For the next ten minutes they went on and on about Bree and Adam's new _thing_ and no matter how hard John tried to block them out he couldn't get dressed and out of there fast enough. Another minute passed as Punk kept poking at John, trying his best to get his opinion on his ex's new life. John assumed it was the second to last time Punk poked at him that sent him over the edge and he snapped.

"That's enough, alright? I've heard enough! Just shut the hell up about it already, damn!" John exclaimed, as everyone else stopped what they were doing, hushed and all the attention was now on the WWE Champion. They watched him walk to the door as he left.

"What's wrong with him?" Miz asked, confused. "You'd think he still had feelings for the girl or something.."

* * *

><p>Haley sighed heavily, yawning. She had just finished her duties for tonight's Raw and left early. She was exhausted to the point that she didn't even have the energy to go out tonight. All she wanted to do was soak in a bubble bath for a good half hour and call it a night. So many people calling her name, pulling her in every direction-wanting her and her alone to fix every problem that seemed to come up one after another. It had definitely taken its toll on her physically and mentally.<p>

Pulling herself all the elevator she drug through her purse and she padded down the empty hallway of the 5-star palace that the WWE was calling home for the night. She tossed her personal things from side to side looking for her keycard. _Ah, ha!_ She thought, finally grabbing a hold of the cool plastic. But just as she was about to look up, mere feet from her door she plowed right into someone, which was odd due to the fact that she hadn't heard anyone come up.

"Woah," she breathed, catching her purse before the contents had a chance to spill out onto the floor. Looking back, she saw John Morrison standing in front of her, a certain gleam in his dark eyes that rattled her uneasy.

"I'm sorry, John." She whispered, zipping up her purse as she apologized. "I didn't see you." She finished, softly.

"Oh, it's alright..." He purred. Haley watched his eyes scan her body up and down as if she were a piece of meat at the local market. "You're looking nice tonight..." He smirked, taking another step toward her. She tried to smile, even though the way he was acting around her now made her feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks, John. That's nice of you to say... But, if you'll excuse me I need to get to my room. I have, uh, some business for Vince to take care of tonight." John chuckled to himself, coming even closer to her. She backed up, her back pressing against the wall as he cornered her.

"Oh, I'm sure you've got some _business_," he sneered. Brushing the hair away from her face to get a better look at her. "But, I think it should be with me instead."

"Really John, maybe next time. I can't go out tonight." She somewhat pleaded, trying to go around him to get to her door. He blocked her off, pushing her back up against the wall with a thud.

"I don't think you heard me right..." his voice a low growl. "That wasn't an option." Haley tried to escape him one last time before she felt him grab a fist-full of her hair, pulling her face toward his again. He swipped the card out of her hand and drug her toward the door against her will.

"John, let go of me, that hurts!" She started to yell and he slapped her across the face with his free hand. She was instantly quiet as her mind flooded with flashbacks of a past she thought she had buried a long time ago. John popped open her the door to her hotel room as he threw her inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make this as painless as possible." He laughed, tugging his t-shirt up and off his body.

* * *

><p>With the news apparently traveling faster than the speed of light, Bree and Adam were not surprised to find that by the time they had arrived at the arena that night it seemed like everyone already knew. Rumors and news like that traveled like wildfire with these people. It was faster than any social networking site on the internet. They had heard "congratulations" more times than they cared to count. It was nice of them, really, but even in being "official" they still wanted to remain low key about their relationship. Neither one of them were into making a big spectacle out of their personal lives.<p>

Adam and Bree had decided to share a locker room that night since the news had already broke anyway. There was nothing left to hide. It was nice, Bree had to admit. Having the closeness with Adam seemed to clear her mind and comforted her. Her match that night turned about even better than expected and she summed it up to being so at-ease him around her.

As RAW came to a close, they were packed up and preparing to leave for the night. More than ready to get back to the hotel and actually get some rest after a show for once. Adam watched her as she made the final touches to her hair and readjusted her outfit.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly, turning around so he could get a full view of her and what she had picked out for their first night together as a item. Adam smiled, grabbing their bags and swinging them over his shoulder.

"Like a million bucks." He grinned, motioning her toward the door with his head, blonde hair falling into his eyes. Bree giggled, grabbing her purse from the couch before scanning the room for anything they might have forgotten.

"Thanks babe," she commented, walking out into the hallway with him. "I'm glad you think so." She paused for a moment before leaning over to him and kissing him softly on the lips. They pulled apart to find John Cena standing there in front of them, apparently just as he had walked out of his own locker room.

"Hey man.." Adam started, obviously feeling a little awkward. John stood there for a moment just staring at him as if he was in a trance. Then with one swift motion he pulled back and punched Adam square in the jaw causing him to stagger backward, into some production trunks.

"What the hell, John?" Bree yelled, rushing to Adam's side as he laid across the boxes, a hand held up to his chin as if he were making sure everything were still in its place. He was speechless.

John seemed to snap back into reality, realizing what he had just done. He rubbed a hand over his face, eyes wide with what looked to be fear. Before he could even process what he had just done the locker room door behind him opened again to reveal Randy Orton as he came out behind him.

"What the hell is going on out here?" He asked, looking over at Adam then back at John. Orton raised an eyebrow as he watched Adam pull his hand away from his face and saw blood smeared across his bottom lip and the back of his hand.

"John, dude, what did you do?" He asked, trying to put puzzle pieces together in his mind, none of which made any sense unless John really did still have feelings for Bree and this was his way of telling her...

* * *

><p>Ashlee grabbed her bags and placed them by the door. Her shoulder had started to feel better and her matches had started to improve, which she was happy about. She had even heard rumors from Stephanie that they might let her have a run with the Women's Championship soon which made her work ten times harder.<p>

She was so ready to get out of this locker room, go back to the hotel and just relax. The last couple of weeks had been hell on her but she just couldn't help herself. Ashlee had become so paranoid over the possibility of Bree knowing about her relationship with John-and just being with John in general that she honestly hadn't spent near enough time with him lately. She had found herself spending more and more time with Randy, which she enjoyed. She had started to see a different side of him than she was use to.

Suddenly she snapped out of her thoughts, hearing a commotion out in the hallway. A loud thud and some yelling, which was never good. Opening the door she stepped out into the hallway to see Adam and Bree mere yards away, the back of their heads toward her. When she saw John and Randy standing on the other side of them her heart stopped. Her first thought was her secret had finally came out-until Bree started yelling again.

"John just punched the shit out of my boyfriend, for what reason, I haven't got a clue!" She screamed, her voice filled with anger. She brushed the hair from Adam's face to keep it out of his blood.

"I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." John stammered, almost too low for Ashlee to overhear him. John turned and walked off in the opposite direction leaving them alone in the hallway, still in disbelief. Randy stepped toward Adam, reaching out his hand to help him back to his feet.

"I'm sorry dude, I don't know what the hell wrong with him." Randy sighed, turning again to watch John disappear out the back door that lead out into the parking lot. Adam wiped the back of his hand on the leg of his jeans.

"It's okay man, don't worry about it. I won't." Adam stated firmly, grabbing Bree's hand as they started to walk away as well. Ashlee stood in the background a moment longer before darting back into the locker room so Randy wouldn't see her. She could feel tears start to bubble up in her eyes as she grabbed her bags.

It was obvious John still had feelings for Bree-maybe even still in love with her. Instantly Ashlee feared that everything she thought she had shared with John was all a lie. He had used her to mask his real feelings for Bree. Her tears slipped down her cheeks as she quickly made her way out of the arena and to her car without being noticed.

_"If that's how he really feels," _she thought. _"he can have her."_

* * *

><p>(Apologitic Authors Note: This chapter was a little longer than usual and I'm sorry about that. Had to get in a few extras so I could keep up to speed with everything I have planned. I'll try to keep the word count down next time though. But, if it doesn't bother anyone, let me know. Then I won't worry about how long they are, lol. Within reason, of course. -AB)<p>

(PS: I've been reading Jericho's second book the last couple of days. Anyone who picked up on that by reading my notes gets two extra brownie points. :) lol.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>8  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>More drama for you guys, but reviews are still slipping for this story. Let me know what you're thinking and if you want me to continue. I'm stoked about having surprised you all with the John/Adam conflict. That's a first and I hope to keep them coming! I've got some good ideas for this and I definitely hope you're enjoying it but if you don't review I won't know! No reviews=No chapters!

**Chapter 8.**

John stood, a hand over his month and eyes focusing on the carpet as he paced back and forth. He's come straight back to the hotel, up to his room and had yet to utter another word to anyone. Not to the heavy set women he bumped into in the lobby, not the gentleman he brushed by on his way off the elevator. _Nothing._

His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty. No matter how many times he replayed what had happened earlier there was no way he could explain any of it. For whatever reason he had just snapped and caused a scene-which he hated most of all. He didn't know how many people had saw him punch Adam square in the jaw but he knew it would be spread out over the internet, it was just a matter of time.

He had a million questions running through his mind, none of which he knew how to answer. _Why the hell did I do that? Am I angry? Do I still love her?_ He didn't think he did but now, he was starting to second guess himself. What other valid reason was there to have gotten physical with one of his best friends like that?

Every few minutes he would sigh, rub his hands over his head and close his eyes. He never stopped moving though, even if it had gotten to the point where the room had started to spin. He was so annoyed and disappointed with himself. His stomach dropped when he heard a loud banging on the door. There was only one person he knew that could make herself known like that. _Bree._

"Cena, you open this door, right now!" Her voice boomed, high pitched and obviously still every bit as pissed off. John trudged to the door like his feet were stuck in quick sand, knowing that he couldn't pretend like he wasn't here. She'd eventually bust the door down trying to get to him or someone would have her arrested for all the noise she was making.

"Bree I-" John started the moment he opened the door in front of him to see her standing there, breathing heavily, hands on her hips. She cut him off before he could finish his first sentence, slapping the taste out of his mouth.

"Don't you even think about trying to explain yourself, John. I don't know what the hell is going on with you, and I don't really care. But when it comes to Adam, you keep him out of whatever _this_ is!" She shouted, motioning toward him with her hands. John just stood there and took it, knowing he deserved every bit of the lashing she was giving him.

"You need to stay the hell out of my business-and I'll stay the hell out of yours...and that includes your little _girlfriend._" She snapped, before turning on the heel of the boots and darting off down the hallway in a huff.

_"Girlfriend?" _He thought, finally registering what she had said. _"Shit.."_

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun..." He laughed to himself, zipping up his jeans and buttoning them. He tossed his hair back as he watched her shake underneath the sheet where she laid on the bed in front of him. She said nothing, just the sounds of her whimpering and tears bounced off the walls.<p>

"Oh come on, Ley-you know that was the best fuck you've had in months! Consider it, _on the house_." He chuckled again, before catching a glance at himself in the mirror making sure he looked presentable enough to leave. "I hate I had to rough you up a little so you'd come around to me, but I truly did enjoy myself. We'll have to do it again sometime..." He grinned, walking out the door. Haley jumped as it slammed behind him.

She laid there, motionless. Her eyes were blank as she gave the clock on the bedside table next to her the thousand yard stare. That's the only way she had gotten through the last two and a half hours. She picked random places in the room to fixate on as she let Morrison do his thing. She didn't want this, she didn't want him or this lifestyle but considering everything she had been through during her time with the WWE in seemed as though it was to be her only way of life.

She could feel the stinging pain of the bruises on her face. He'd back-handed her a few times to keep her quiet. At some point during her attack she had tasted copper due to her now busted lip. Haley could only imagine what she must look like, pathetic, helpless as she still just laid there in a naked heap on the bed. She continuously thought of how she was going to manage hiding all of it before she went into work tomorrow until she eventually fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

><p>John had just stepped out of the bathroom. He had taken a long, hot shower which is mind racing from everything that had happened in such a short time. He was a little shocked to see that Ashlee hadn't returned to their room yet, the clock reading <strong>1:02AM<strong>. Throwing on a pair of shorts he was about to pick up his cell phone to call her when he heard a slight noise behind him.

"Ash." He sighed, turning around to see her standing in the doorway to the bedroom. Relieved that she was okay, but he could tell something was wrong. His stomach sank, wondering how much she knew. She shifted uneasily and he could faintly see tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Baby, I.." He started, immediately cut off when her hand flew up and she turned her face away from him.

"No, John. I can't do this right now.. I really can't. I saw what happened tonight and I'm not going to lie.." Her voice broke, as she paused to try to hold back another wave of tears and sobs. "I just need some time, okay?"

John felt like his feet were super glued to the floor. He wanted to run to her, hold her, apologize-something. But at the moment all he could do was stand there and watch as she grabbed the few things she had left behind before they had left that day, his mouth agap in shock.

"Where are you going?" He asked, softly. Honestly not wanting her to leave. But he knew he had no other choice.

"I don't know, I just know that I can't stay here tonight. I need space." She answered, picking up the last of her things.

"I'm sorry, Ashlee.. I didn't mean.." He tired to explain but the words just weren't coming to him. His heart was pounding out of his chest, his head was spinning. She stopped, just before leaving as she turned around to face him again. Fresh tears in her eyes and wet on her face.

"I know, John.." She cracked, leaving him behind still standing there in the middle of the room even more confused now than before. He had thought that if Ashlee had been here with him, like always, he could touch her and feel her. It would erase whatever happened and whatever he might have been thinking but now that she was gone and he was alone he just wasn't sure of anything anymore...

* * *

><p>Randy yawned, digging through his suitcase as it laid open on the bed. Ted had tried to talk him into going out tonight and he was glad he had said no. He was exhausted and even though the silence of his room was a little unnerving, he couldn't help but like the way it made him feel.. <em>free.<em>

Tossing his bag to the floor, satisfied with the random pile of items he had made he grabbed them up and headed into the bathroom for a long-awaited shower. He was ready to crash for the tonight as they were due to fly out again tomorrow afternoon headed for Birmingham, AL.

He shredded the t-shirt he had been wearing and it hit the tile floor under his feet. He stretched, yawned again and was about to reach for the hot water handle when he stopped, ears perking up at what sounded like a knock on his door.

_Seriously?_He thought, rubbing his face. It was after two in the morning, who in the hell would want him at this hour? As he trudged toward the door in just the shorts he normally wore to the gym he was contemplating how many nights in jail he'd have to sit if he ended up punching whoever it was.

He unlocked the door and jerked it open, armed and ready to throw down right there in the middle of the hallway when he stops on a dime. Worry instantly washed over him when he saw Ashlee standing there. Her bag, suitcase, everything she carried with her held in her hands. Tears streamed down her face, all the emotions running through her caused her to tremble slightly.

"Ashlee, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" He asked softly, his heart wrenching as he reached out to touch her. She looked up, her eyes locking with his as another tear slid down her cheek.

"Randy...I, um.." her voice cracked. _"I need you."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: 8 reviews for chapter 8 or chapter 9 may just get lost... (cough)<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>9  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>So I got tired of waiting for one more review to make 8. I knew if I put a hold on the fic any longer I might lose my steam so consider yourselves lucky! lol. This is some what of a go-between chapter. I needed some time to lay some foundations for the future. Hope it still interests you though. Lots of things coming up-I have written down plans for all the way up to chapter 20 so it's up to you guys how fast we get there! lol. No reviews=No chapters!

**Chapter 9.**

Randy had been sitting on his couch for at least a half hour just holding her. She seemed to just not be able to stop crying no matter how hard she tried. Her body was shaking, weak and he was worried about what could possibly be the reason she was so upset. He had just seen her earlier at the show and she had been fine, completely normal. For the last month or so she'd seemed uptight or preoccupied but he hadn't thought anything about it. He didn't want to push her though, she didn't need to be any more stressed than she obviously already was.

But even though Randy was definitely worried about her, she felt good in his arms. He had to admit he liked the way it felt to have her this close to him and feeling her touch. Randy could feel her tears sliding down his bare shoulder and falling onto his chest. He stroked her hair, rubbing her back trying everything he knew to do to try and calm her down whispering to her that everything was going to be okay.

Soon she had become quiet, pulling back from him she tried to wipe her face. Black make-up circled under her eyes and Ashlee was sure she more than likely looked like a pitful mess. Randy pushed himself to the edge of the couch, brushing a stray piece of fallen hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. His eyes never left her for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, his voice quiet as he continued to watch her. His heart breaking at the sight of his best friend, such a strong girl who now sat in an emotional heap in front of him. This wasn't like her, it wasn't like her at all which confused Randy even more.

"I... I honestly wouldn't even know where to start." She whimpered. Ashlee looked up at him and noticed how blue his eyes were again, how soft. She could tell just how much he had grown to care about her which tore her up even more inside. She couldn't deny that she longed for Randy but the spark she felt for John would forever bind her until something gave in.

"Did someone hurt you?" Randy pressed, knowing that if they had he was prepared to hunt them down right at that very moment. But Ashlee shook her head.

"No.. no, it's nothing like that.." She stopped. She knew she couldn't tell him about her secret relationship with John, she didn't know how to handle it. But at the same time, she didn't have a ready excuse as to why she had just shown up at his door at three in the morning. She wanted so badly to be honest with him but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Randy could tell she didn't want to talk about whatever it was. She was tired, from the looks of it, completely exhausted. It was late and he didn't want to push the subject any more that night. She needed to rest and he immediately decided that she would stay here with him, he knew he could never send her away. He would give the bed up to her and take the couch they were sitting on for himself.

"Come on Ash, you need to get some sleep. We fly out to Alabama tomorrow. We'll make time to talk then, okay? You can stay here with me tonight." Immediately she started to protest.

"Randy, no, I couldn't impose on you like that. I'll go." She said, embarassed that she had barged in on him like that in the middle of the night.

"No, Ashlee it's fine. You know you're welcome any time. I could never turn you away, what are friends for anyway? Come on.." He lead her, helping her up off the couch.

* * *

><p>The wind blew, chilled, as goose bumps covered his bare arms and chest. He couldn't feel it though, he was numb to everything. His mind was racing, battling with his heart, his gut and everything he knew to be truth. He sat in a pattio chair, slumped over with his head in his hands. The more he tried to clear his head the more confused it seemed to be making him.<p>

His face still stung from the slap he had recieved from Bree, that whole altercation reeling over and over seemingly right in front of his eyes. He kept hearing her voice in his head, "_that includes your little girlfriend._" He crused under his breath again, knowing what would happen when Ashlee found out she had been right all along. He was sure that Bree knew about them now and it was only a matter of time before everyone else did too.

Ashlee had run out on him in such a hurry John hadn't even had time to tell her but it probably wasn't the best time for that anyway. John knew that Ashlee was now convinced that he was still in love with his ex-girlfriend but he wasn't as sure. The more time he spent with Ashlee and the closer they had gotten over time he had started to realize what a relationship should really be like-secret or not. Before tonight he was starting to believe he was _in love_ with her.

But now, he was torn all over again and he hated it. He hated that he had let Bree effect him all over again and as a result of his carelessness he was hurting one of the most amazing people that had ever come into his life. Rage built up in him the longer he sat there and thought about all these components. This wasn't how he operated, he didn't get caught up in the moment. John Cena didn't act like a fool and hurt people he cared about... _that was her job._

He rose to his feet as he made his way back into this now silent hotel room, punching the side of the building before crossing over through the sliding glass door. Pain radiated through his hand but he ignored it. He could care less at this point. He just wanted to sleep because in sleep there is no pain, no thoughts, no _nothing._

* * *

><p>Randy sighed, letting the hot water run over him as he stood under the shower head. He could feel it relaxing his muscles which made him feel better. He had made sure Ashlee was settled, resting and calm before excusing himself to the shower he had been waiting on. His mind was racing with all the reasons as to why Ashlee had just shown up like she did but he wasn't really coming up with anything that really made any sense. He was just glad she seemed to be okay now, and being here with him made him feel good. It felt good to be protective over her.<p>

Finishing his shower he pulled on another pair of shorts, brushed his teeth and found the lightswitch so he wouldn't wake her with the blinding light. Slowly opening the door he stepped out, feeling the chilled air of the room against his hot skin. He could barely make out the outline of her body under the sheets. He thought she must have fallen asleep already due to the silence that surrounded him.

He tossed his pile of personal items down on top of his suitcase, as he hunted around in the dark for the extra blanket. Finding it in the top of the closet he carefully tucked it under his arm and carefully walked to the side of the bed to grab the other pillow to make the couch as comfortable as possible. He was just about to grab it when he stopped, his breath caught in his throat as her voice cut through the darkness.

"Randy?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Ashlee, I didn't mean to wake you.." His eyes softened as he watched her roll over to face him.

"You didn't wake me up, Randy." She confirmed. "I wasn't really asleep. I was waiting for you to come back."

"Why?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, dropping the blanket to the floor.

"I just.. Will you lay here? With me?" She asked, uneasily but somewhat blunt. He could almost sense she was a little embarassed but still emotional. His heart almost exploded by hearing her words though, he'd laid awake many nights thinking about what it would be like to have her there beside him.

"Sure.." He replied easily, the last thing he wanted to do was seem eager. He slid in beside her, rolling up onto his side to face her. She looked up at him through the darkness of the room and Randy almost lost all control. She was so beautiful, she moved him in a way he'd never been before. She caused a feeling within him that he had never, ever felt-not even with Samantha.

His heart skipped a few beats when he felt her move toward him, snuggling into him. He felt his lips curl into a smile as her nose brushed against the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her sigh against him in what he assumed to be relief.

"Thank you," she whispered to him again. Her hot breath against his neck sent a chill down his spin. He looked down at her, as their eyes met again. Time and space seemed to stall and move in slow motion. Their foreheads leaned together, touching. Their lips mere centimeters apart. They both wanted it so bad, and had for so long but the ping in Ashlee's heart caused her to pull away before they could meet for their first kiss. Randy closed his eyes instantly, feeling a different ping in his own heart. He knew it would happen one day... but not yet.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that dumb ass, prick! After all this time and his apparent <em>relationship<em> with my best-fucking-friend he decides to punch my boyfriend in the face? Hell no!" Bree's voice was loud and demanding as she pranced around the room throwing her hands up in the air trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

"I told you not to go to his room..." Adam said, calm, laying on the couch watching some late night television. He knew Bree needed her blow up but he still didn't want to make a big deal about it. In a way, he some-what understood where John was coming from and how he felt.

"I know Adam, I know. But, he needed some kind of..something! It could have been much worse for him than a slap to his big, fat head..." She sighed, tossing her shirt off and pulling on and extra-large sleep shirt than hung down to her knees. Adam felt a smirk pop up on his face. Regardless of the situation he loved to just watch her. He loved her spit-fire attitude and her sometimes over-dramatic demor.

"Bree?" His voice still calm as he questioned her. His bright eyes following the scenes on the television across the room.

"Yeah?" She asked, finally snapping back to reality as she pulled off the jeans that she'd been wearing. She tossed her hair back, ready for bed and finally looked over at him. Strecthed out on the couch in nothing but a pair of shorts. She sighed, his hair falling at just the right places over his face. He was so gorgeous to her, a beautiful man in her eyes.

"Come here..." He breathed, finally pulling his eyes away from the screen as he turned to lay flat on his back. He watched her cross the room to come and lay beside him, wrapping her arms around him immediately.

"It's okay," he started, reaching up to rub his hand over his chin again making sure everything was still in place. "I have no hard feelings against John, I'm not mad. Yeah, it was unexpected it but I understand the guy. He's in a weird place right now and he's under a lot of pressure. He had a moment of weakness and snapped-I can't say the same thing didn't happen between Matt and I over Amy. I popped him in the jaw more than once without really meaning to. You can't blame the guy..."

He felt Bree sigh heavily against him, looking up at him with her deep, brown eyes. He brushed a fallen piece of hair out of her face as he felt her lace her bare legs inbetween her own. He didn't remember the last time he had felt so content. Their lips met in a soft, light kiss and she could taste his minty toothpaste. She smiled, pulling back from him.

"How is it you always know how to make me feel better even when I'm ready to spit nails?" Adam laughed, pulling her body on top of his own, their eyes never leaving one another.

"Special talent, I guess," he smiled. Bree felt a slight blush heat her cheeks. She could have never guessed that she and Adam would click as well as they do as a couple and she loved every minute of it.. yet there as a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She had felt a feeling in her stomach the moment John had struck Adam and she had seen that momentary jealous gleam in his icey eyes. The same gleam that almost had her second guessing herself and the choice she'd made _nine months ago..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>10  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>No reviews=No chapters!

**Chapter 10.**

The next morning when Randy woke up he was met with an empty bed. He rolled over and saw the clock read **8:05AM**. He yawned, rubbing his face over with his hands to try and wake himself up. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. Reading through a couple of new text messages Ashlee had let him know she had left early to get breakfast and stop by the gym for a quick work out before everyone had to head out to Alabama.

_"I'll bring you some coffee, kay? Thank you for last night."_ The last text message from her read. Randy found himself with a tiny smile as his fingers quickly went to work returning her messages.

_"No problem, Ash. Thanks for the coffee. I just woke up, I'll need it."_ It was only a few minutes before his phone started to vibrate in his hands while he was in the middle of checking his Twitter account. He tweeted a few fans then quickly shut it down.

_"lol. Okay Randy, see ya in a bit."_ He slumped back against his pillow and stared at the ceiling. She seemed to be in higher spirits this morning but he was still left wondering what in the hell happened last night to cause her so much emotional pain. He couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something from him but he still didn't have the slightest clue as to what it could be.

His feet finally touched the floor as he yawned again. A little over four hours of sleep and he was at it again. The glamerous life of being a WWE Superstar, indeed. He immediately decided that he would need another cold shower to wake him up until his hot coffee arrived. He grabbed his clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom again. The instant smell of strawberries invaded his senses and he smiled. Ashlee had obviously taken a shower this morning before she left. This was definitely something he could get used to...

* * *

><p>Ashlee could feel the guilt in her gut from having to lie to Randy but she knew she had to go see John, she had to confront him about this situation. She couldn't keep herself going with the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he had been playing her the entire time and that he truly did still want to be with Bree even after everything that had happened between them. She couldn't go on with this twisted feeling in her heart, she had feeling for both John and Randy on top of going without her best friend. She couldn't take much more.<p>

She pulled out the plastic keycard from the pocket of her jeans as she slipped it in the door and slid inside after making sure no one was around to see her. Once inside the room it was more or less still dark. He always pulled the curtains closed before bed to keep it as dark as possible while he was sleeping. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she quietly made her way in the bedroom.

Ashlee knew John was still asleep as it was too early for him to function correctly. The whole room was quiet except for the gentle hum of the air conditioning unit. A knot raised in her throat when she saw his body outline under the sheets. He was laying on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, upper torso uncovered. He looked so peaceful while he slept. She watched his stomach rise and fall as his muscles contracted.

She walked to the side of the bed and easily sat down next to him. He shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Ashlee sat there for a few more moments just watching him, outlining his body with her eyes and thinking to herself how gorgeous he was. She truly felt something for John-he'd been there for her when no one else was and vice versa. They definitely shared something between them but she was unsure of what it was exactly.

Ashlee leaned down and pressed her lips to his, softly at first until he started to stir as he became more aware of what was going on she deepended the kiss as he kissed her back now, passionately. She felt John's hand come up behind her head as his fingers laced in her hair. When they finally pulled apart she looked down at him, their eyes locking together for the first time.

"Ashlee..." He breathed, his voice soft and husky with sleep. Her eyes softened as did the block she had tried to put around her heart before coming in here. She wanted to remain strong and firm but his eyes, his lips, she just couldn't resist him no matter how much she tried. She brushed the back side of her hand against his cheek as she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey," she spoke watching his eyes search hers for answers.

"I'm sorry.." He started, holding her hand in his own. "I lost it last night and I'm just sorry. I never meant to hurt you.. I never meant for you to think..." He stopped as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't apologize John, you didn't do anything wrong... we just need to talk. We need to figure this out-we can't go on like this forever. Sooner or later someone is going to find out and the longer this goes on, the more chance we have of it..." John cut her off this time, as she saw a flash of worry in his eyes.

"Someone already knows.." He said carefully, watching fear wash over her features and her heart beating out of her chest. She suddenly couldn't find words. John sat up then, his back pressing against the headboard.

"Ashlee don't worry, okay? We're going to get through this. You're right, we do need to talk but we are going to be alright." He tried to stay calm so maybe she would follow suit but that was not to be the case.

"_Alright_? Alright John? Who knows? Who found out..." She stopped, her voice fading as her eyes grew even bigger and her stomach dropped. "Bree." She squeaked, knowing that she had somehow known all along.

"She was here just before you got here last night. She slapped the shit out of me, yelled and maybe some comment about my _girlfriend_.. I knew by the way she said it that yeah, she knows. She stormed off right after though so I don't know if she's told anyone or not. But judging from the fact that I haven't had my cell phone blow up yet I would think she's kept it to herself."

Ashlee just sat there, in a slump. Her mind was racing with different senarios as total and complete fear washed over her. Tears began to puddle in her eyes and she felt John squeeze her hand for reassurance. She looked up at him.

"Don't cry Ashlee, I promise you we're going to figure this out..." He pulled her toward him as she fell against his chest. Wrapping her arms around him she held on like a lifeline. She could feel tears slip down her cheeks as uncertainy of the future engulfed her completely. She pulled back to say something else to him and he stopped her before she could.

"I promise you." He repeated, before pulling her into another kiss. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs as he continued to kiss her. He had missed her so much last night. The want for her had built up inside of him and he couldn't control himself any longer. She pulled away to reposition herself as she straddled his lap.

"I missed you.." she whispered, her finger tips gliding down his bare chest following the ripples of his muscles as if she were tracing them to paper. John felt goose bumps on his arms as he pulled her hair to the side, exposing her neck. She slowly leaned into him as John's mouth found his favorite spot-although he never left a mark.

"I missed you too.." He whispered in her ear, as his hands found the hem of her t-shirt. In one fluid motion it was off her body and on the floor beside them. He sat back to take her in as she sat there in a black lace bra, hair to one said and an innocent half-smile on her face as John reached for the button on her jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>Dothan, Alabama<strong>

"Where did you run off to this morning? I never even got my damn coffee," Orton laughed as he wheeled his suitcase behind him. Ashlee felt her cheeks turn hot and red as she thought about the reason why he'd never seen that coffee that she had promised her best friend earlier that morning.

"Uh sorry, Randy," she started uneasily. "I ended up finding some great deals at the mall and you know me, I couldn't say no! By the time I was finished spending my last paycheck it was time to head to the airport for the flight." She lied through her teeth, following Randy onto an escolater inside the busy airport filled to the brim with people. They had just arrived in Alabama.

"It's okay Ash, no worries. I found some in the lobby to tie me over until I could get some real caffine. That energy drink they had on the plane was phenomenal." Ashlee laughed at him, silently thanking God they were finally off the subject and it appeared like Randy had been satisfied with her answer.

She and John needed to figure something out and soon. She was going to go absolutely crazy if she had to keep lieing to everyone. This wasn't her, this wasn't how she operated and she hated every second of it. She knew John was probably already at the arena since his plane had left hours before her own. She only hoped she could find him even though at this point, Ashlee was still unsure about how she felt.

The houseshow was late that night for a Thursday, 7PM. Haley had arrived earlier than most to go over her usual to-do list and make sure she had everything prepared for the show. For nontelevised events she helped the girls with their outfits, hair, etc. Little odds and ends wherever she could lend a hand.

She had chalked on the make up before leaving Florida this morning. Spending at least 45 minutes in the bathroom trying to decide if anyone would be able to see the sizeable bruise on her face. She fixed her hair differently and greeted others with her _good_ side-anything she had to do to keep anyone from seeing that she had let it happen _again._

She was about to walk into the womens lockeroom to make sure they had plently of light and mirrors so everyone could do their hair and make-up on time when she felt someone grab onto her elbow from behind, swinging her body around to slam up against the cement wall.

"Thought you'd be the only one here this early, didn't you?" Her heart sank as she tried to get her breath back, the impact had knocked the air from her lungs. She looked up to be face to face with the last person she wanted to be alone with.

"John please.. I have a job to do." She said calmly, trying her best to not let her voice break like she knew it would. He smirked, brushing the hair out of her face to notice the marks on her face that she was obviously trying to hide. He laughed.

"You said that like you actually think I care." He snapped, grabbing her face with his hand, forcing her to look at him again. His grip was tight but she didn't dare complain for she knew he could get much worse.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew to keep your little mouth shut about our new... _relationship._" He sneered, an evil gleam in his eye. "I don't want anyone knowing that you belong to me now.. and if I find out you've told someone about us, it will be a hell of a lot worse next time I find you." He tossed her away, the back of her head bounced off the wall like a dummy in a colusion test drive. Tears welled in her eyes as she heard him stomp away.

She stood there a minute before hearing his locker room door slam off in the distance. She immediately turned and darted off in the opposite direction as the tears fell freely from her eyes now. So much so she hadn't heard a different pair of footsteps coming toward her as she ran. Her cloudy eyes blurred her vision to the point where she accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey.. hey, what's the problem?" His voice was soft, caring. He put his hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her. "Haley, right?" He asked trying to confirm her name as they had never really talked before. Suddenly, it dawned on her who the new england accent was coming from. Shock flooded her body as the color ran from her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she pulled away from him, side-stepping his much bigger form and took off to find a safe place to hide. She couldn't believe she had almost been caught by John Cena, one of the most attractive and geniunly nice guys in the whole company.

John stood there dumbfounded, watching her scurry off down the hallway without saying another word. He'd seen the little episode with John Morrison from the distance and if he hadn't known any better he could have sworn that girl had a bruise on her face. He tried to dismiss it but he couldn't. John Cena hadn't been raised like that, he was a better man. It was **never** okay to hit a woman, especially one as beautiful as she seemed to be. He'd keep a watch on Morrison from now on, for her sake. He wasn't about to let that asshole think he could hit a woman and get away with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>11  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>No reviews=No chapters! This is kind of a go-between chapter but it needed to be here to fill some holes. BIG thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter, hoping to see more readers catch on in the future. :)

**Chapter 11.**

**One Week Later.**

It seemed as if everyone was on edge, yet none of them were speaking a word of it. Not one of them did well in high-tension situations but for the sake of everyone invovled they were all trying to hide it. John and Ashlee hadn't been able to see each other very much since their last meeting due to business reasons always tieing them down. Ashlee had chosen to room with Gail Kim instead of going to Bree. She had yet to face her, completely avoiding her at all costs.

Adam had tried his best to keep them separated without being too obvious. He knew how emotional Bree was getting over the whole situation and the last thing he wanted her to do was lose it at the wrong moment. He knew he couldn't postpone the blow up he knew was coming but he still did his best to prolong it, hoping everyone would figure their shit out eventually. He was a little frusterated himself with the fact that all this was keeping him from having Bree to himself.

Presently, Randy was sitting in the locker room, lacing his boots up for his match later that night on Raw. He was off in dreamland, eyes glassed over, the wheels in his head obviously turning a million miles per second. Adam stood close by watching him noticing his calm, almost punch drunk demor. He shook his head, pulling a t-shirt over his head that matched the gear he was already wearing.

"What are you thinking about, Orton?" He asked, slapping him on the back as he sat down beside him. "I can smell the smoke." Adam chuckled, watching Randy snap out of his trance, shaking slightly.

"What? Huh? No, I don't have the wrist tape..." He murmured, obviously not having the slightest clue as to what he had said to him. Adam laughed, waving a hand in front of Randy's eyes in an up and down motion.

"Earth to Randy, not even close to what I said, dude. Where's your head at, man?" He questioned, holding up the wrist tape he had already held in his hand. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Randy act as he were still in high school. There had to be a new lady in his life. That would be the only way to get Randy Orton to act like that.

"Definitely not here..." Randy confirmed, pulling one of his boots on. Adam agreed, nodding his head.

"Well that much is obvious man, you look like you're on Cloud 9 with dense air capacity." He smiled, wrapping a piece of wrist tape around his wrist.

"I don't know what's going on Adam," Randy started. "But, I'm pretty sure I have feelings for _her_." Adam's eyes grew a little bigger, listening to his story. He was right.

"Well, that's great man. You need a good woman after everything Sam did to you. Who is she? Where's she from? Is she Canadian?" Adam joked excitedly, elbowing him in his side.

"_Ashlee._" Adam instantly tensed up hearing her name roll off his toungue. "I think I'm going to ask her if she wants to come with me when I do that SmackDown appearance tomorrow night. You know, spend some quality time with her since we've all been so busy lately." Randy kept talking but Adam was still stuck on the fact that his best friend was finally interested in the right girl but definitely at the wrong time.

"Randy, dude, she's your best friend. What if it doesn't work out? You'll ruin that. No matter how many times you say you'll still be friends, it's never the same." He said calmly, trying his best to talk him down. This would only complicate things even worse for everyone.

"I know man, but... I don't know. She's just.. I finally see her the way I should have seen her from day one, ya know? I have a lot of time to make up for..." He paused, getting up as he walked to the door to leave, now fully dressed for his match. He turned, as he hit the door, looking back at a still dumbfounded Adam as he helplessly heard the next seven words fall from his lips.

_"I think I'm in love with her."_

* * *

><p>Her high heels echoed through the hallway as she passed various friends and co-workers backstage. She wore a short, sleek, black coctail dress, her dark hair curled to perfection. She would be interviewing Evan Bourne and Gail Kim tonight during Raw in two promos instead of having a match. Stephanie had given her an extra week off to make sure her shoulder could handle another match.<p>

Suddenly her cell phone started to vibrate in her hand. Looking down she saw John's name flash across the screen. Pushing a few buttons on the Blackberry she quickly read the message and typed her response.

JC: _"Ash?"_

AB: _"Yeah, J?"_

JC: _"Can you meet me?"_

AB: "Sure. Where?"

JC: _"Out back, edge of the parking lot."_

AB: _"Ok."_

As Ashlee made her way in that direction, acting if she had no real place to be she couldn't help but nervously ring her hands together in an effort to calm her nerves. She hadn't told John about Randy's proposal that she had accepted earlier in the night. He had stopped by the women's locker room to invite her along for his trip tomorrow to visit SmackDown. It had been such a long time since she had seen friends there she accepted.

She was afraid John would be upset, they hadn't been able to see each other the past few days and she honestly did miss him but she was getting to the point where she couldn't handle having such a close relationship with both John and Randy. Her heart was torn in two and she couldn't help but wonder which man had the bigger piece of it. She couldn't bring herself to be romantically linked to either man until she had things figured out.

Opening a back door to the building a cool gust of wind hit her as she looked around for an sign of John. Her eyes scanned around her until she noticed him standing up against the wall at the edge of the parking deck. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he looked out over the traffic and city life below him. John turned his head toward her when the sound of her heels clipped against the asfault.

"Hey.." he spoke, his voice low. His eyes stared at her black peep-toe heels and followed up her long, tan legs. They scanned her over, her tiny black dress, her eyes, her hair. She truly did take his breath away.

"Hi," she answered in return, already feeling awkwardness between them.

"You look amazing." John stated, watching a small smile creep up on her face. She looked down, blushing, hair falling into her face as she examined herself.

"Thank you," she answered. "I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately." There was a knot in her throat but she finally looked him in the eye anyway.

"It's okay, Ashlee." He said, stepping closer to her, closing the gap. "I know we've been busy but I'm pretty sure I understand why.." She could tell by the look on his face that he did. It was hard on her, keeping their secret, dealing with the fact that her relationship with Bree was nonexistant-he had turned her whole life upside down and for that he was sorry.

"Look John, you obviously know how much this is effecting me. I can't stand hiding from Bree, keeping this from her. You were with her for two years and the longer I hold back from her-especially now that she knows the truth, the harder it's going to be for us to repair our relationship." She shifted her weight to her opposite hip as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"I know Ash, I know. I'm sorry I've done this to you. We never should have kept this a secret. We should have delt with this a long time ago.." His voice trailed, before finishing. "You know how much I care about you." Ashlee suddenly felt slighted.

"John, I really don't know anything anymore. You say you care about me and you feel as though there's something between us yet you have never once offered to be honest with everyone, let our friends and co-workers know that we're together... Hell, you've never even asked me to be exclusive with you... _Are you ashamed of me, John_?"

Her voice was shakey but she stood her ground. She had no idea where all this was coming from but suddenly she was speaking all the thoughts and questions she thought she had locked in the back of her mind. She swallowed hard as she watched him stand there, mouth agap.

"Ash, come on-you know that's not true. You know better than that." He tried to explain, excuse, but honestly his mind started to wonder why he hadn't stood up for their relationship, told her how he felt about her and announced it to the world.

"John, you haven't once offered to be truthful with anyone, I don't even know how you really feel about me! I'm not sure how much more I'm supposed to take-what more do you want from me?" Tears started to well up in her eyes as she felt her body start to shake.

"We'll talk tonight, I promise." He whispered, wanting to reach out and touch her but he knew now wasn't the time or the place for that. They had never fought before, ever.

"No John, we won't. You need to take some time and think about what you want-and so do I. We need to figure this shit out now. This is so close to blowing up in our faces, I'm so scared. I can't be with you tonight.." Her voice trailed, honestly scared to comfront him with the fact she was leaving with Randy tonight on a redeye to St. Louis.

"Why?" He stumbled. His words emotionless now, this wasn't the reason he had wanted to see her now. He didn't want to fight and argue. He missed her, he wanted to be near her.

"Randy came to me today and asked me to tag along on his trip to SmackDown tomorrow night and I told him I would go. We're leaving tonight on a redeye flight to St. Louis. It's been a while since I've seen everyone and-I just need some time, John. I can't keep doing this with you. I need time to think and straighten my emotions out. You've got to figure out if we're coming or going..."

John was silent, watching her closely as she spoke. His blood suddenly started to boil at the thought of her spending more time with Orton than she was with him but he was instantly reminded, he didn't own her. He had no say-so in what she did or who she did it with. He nodded, his eyes falling back to look out over the city.

"I understand." He confirmed, but Ashlee could tell he wasn't fond of the idea. His body language instantly hardened.

"John, we both need some time-we need time to figure out what we're doing here and where this is going. As much as I love being with you and the time we spend together I can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying to everyone. It's killing me."

His mind was still on the fact that she was going to be traveling with Randy instead of him for at least the next 48 hours and he could feel the jealousy flooding his system. John had known the whole time about her emotional feelings toward Randy-even if she claimed she was his best friend since he was married, he was separated now. That would make him free to do whatever or _whoever_ she wanted.

"I know Ashlee, I know.. I'm sorry I put you in this position in the first place. After that first night we should have figured this whole thing out before going on in hiding. That was a lot to ask of you and I shouldn't have done it... You know I care about you, right?" He asked, turning back toward her with a much softer look in his eye. John was hanging on her every word and it was quite obvious.

"Of course, John.." she answered, simply. Her voice barely above a whisper as she wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing her arms slowly. John moved then, just as slowly as he completely closed the gap between them this time. Looking down at her he lifted her chin with his index finger so her brown eyes met blue.

"I want you to take the time you need to think about this.. about _us_. Just know that I really do care for you. This.. whatever this is, or whatever you want this to be has been everything to me for the last three months. You're so important to me..." His voice trailed as he got lost in her eyes, watching them sparkle and shine in the fading sunlight. Another gust of wind whirled around them as her hair blew around her face.

Ashlee felt as though her feet were super glued to the ground under her. She couldn't feel her legs, her body, nothing. All she could feel was the heat radiating from John's body and goose bumps scattered down her arms. Pressing her palms against his chest, all she could do was curse the butterflies in her stomach as John leaned in and pressed a soft, light kiss to her lips. Instantly she become putty in his hands.

John engulfed her in his huge arms and hugged her close to him. He felt her arms close around his waist and he himself almost felt the need to cry. This situation was so crazy, so high in emotion he didn't know what to do. He was so caught up in her but all the drama swirling around them was making it hard to figure things out, obviously. All he could do was hope that in the end she was still by his side.

Ashlee suddenly felt the need to completely forget about the show, push John in her rental car and speed back to her hotel room. But she snapped back to reality when a thought of leaving with Randy in just a few hours crossed her mind. A sickness came over her. When she was with John she felt amazing, sweet and soft-everything she had ever wanted. But she knew her heart was torn between the two and all she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

><p>"He said <em>what<em>?" Bree snapped, throwing her magazine down on the couch she should have been relaxing on. Adam sat on the edge, a hand on her knee squeezing gently.

"Bree, calm down.. I didn't mean for you to get upset." He shook his head as his eyes focused on the floor between his feet. Bree sat up a little more, swinging her legs around him to plant on the carpet.

"I'm not upset, Adam. I'm just fucking disappointed... all of this is just insane. All I want is to be able to focus on you, _on us,_ but with my best friend acting this stupid, not to mention those two meatheads... I'm about to lose it. Everyone around here as completely lost their minds!"

"Just don't worry about them baby, it will all work itself out in the end. I know it's hard but they're all going through their own problems right now. But you're right, we should be focusing on _us_..." She looked over at him, watching his green eyes search hers. Instantly she was lost, forgetting anything and everything but Adam as their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>12  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>SO SORRY this took so long to get posted. With the start of a semester of college that has me drowning in homework it makes it hard to find time to sit down and write but I promise I have not forgotten about this and I still plan to continue to update as much as possible and finish this fic once and for all! Once again, No reviews=No chapters and I'd love to hear your ideas and suggestions! This one is a longer one though, so enjoy! :)

**Chapter 12.**

**SmackDown.**

Randy paced around the locker room, his boots padding across the carpet over and over again. Ashlee sat nearby, watching his nervousness consume him. She followed his form with her eyes as he stood before her dressed in his ring gear and one of his signature t-shirts. Her eyes wanted to follow his long, tan legs but she refused to let them go for fear of being caught.

"Randy, _please_. You're going to burn a hole in the floor if you don't stop it. You're making _me _nauseous."

"You saw what just happened Ash," Randy pointed at the monitor. It was the night of the annual WWE Draft Lottery. After Ashlee's encounter with John soured her mood against him, she decided it would be a good plan to give them both a little space during the show.

Ashlee's eyes followed Randy's finger directly to the monitor. The first match of the night ended in a win for SmackDown awarding them the first draft pick. Moments later, there he stood, hands on his hips grinning at the explosive crowd around him. As a blue shirt was thrown in his direction, he seemed almost smug as he slipped it on.

"Yes, I did," Ashlee finally murmured. So many thoughts ran through her mind at the sight of John in a SmackDown shirt. Her eyes widened slightly as her gaze cast to the ground. Instantly her gut began to scream at her that maybe John had planned this all along. Maybe John had asked to be traded to SmackDown so he wouldn't have to deal with her or their relationship anymore. Quite possibly this was John Cena taking the easy way out...

Ashlee shook her head, trying to focus. There was no way that John could be _that_ jealous of her relationship with Randy... _right?_ She was jumping to conclusions and she knew it. But, even still, she just couldn't shake this horrible feeling inside her.

"Ashlee?" She jumped slightly, realizing Randy had been talking to her the whole time she had been spaced out. Her brown eyes looked up at him but as she started to reply she was cut short by persistent taps on Randy's locker room door. Before either one of them could move to open it, in walked Vince, Stephanie, Hunter and Executive Vice Chairman for Talent Relations, Johnny Ace.

Ashlee swallowed hard as she instantly knew what they were about to say before they even opened their mouths. Vince shifted on his feet, in his business suit and neck tie. Clearing his throat he nodded his head toward Ashlee with a half smile acknowledging her presence that she returned half-heartily.

"I'm sorry about the interruption Randy, but there's something we need to discuss." His voice even then, in true Mr. McMahon fashion. Randy was about to start his complaints, but Vince held up his hand for him to stop before he even got started.

"I know what you're going to say Orton but this isn't up for discussion," he started. "You know how much this company values you and in any other case you would have complete creative control of your character but not this time. We need you on SmackDown. We need a key player here. The roster is bare and I have hand picked you to carry this show..."

As Vince finished up his speech a few words were exchanged between Hunter and Randy before the echo of the door closing rang through her ears. Ashlee couldn't believe it, still in shock that John and Randy were _both_ on SmackDown now. She'd be left alone on Raw and she really didn't like the way that felt but she had to put on a happy face for Randy right now. She refocused on her surroundings and saw him leaning against the door frame, his back to her. His forearm pressed up against the wall as silence filled the air around them.

She swallowed hard, before getting up slowly and creeping across the room. As she came up to stand behind him she could feel the heat radiate from his body and how tense he had become. His body was ridged, his breathing even. She gently put her small hand up on his shoulder, squeezing softly to let him know she was there.

"Randy?" She asked, her voice small. She waited a beat but he said nothing. He didn't move a muscle. He just continued with his deep breaths, probably to keep from completely blowing up, especially in front of her. Not that she hadn't seen it a time or two, but he never did like her to see him act that way out of embarrassment.

"Randy... come on.." She asked again, reaching to lightly pull on his elbow silently begging him to return to the couch with her. After a couple more tugs he finally released his stone footing and followed her. Ashlee sat facing him, watching his jaw line clench repeatedly as his eyes stared straight ahead. She knew he was holding the lashing out deep inside, like always.

"Randy you should be proud, the owner of this company just asked you to carry one of the most famous wrestling shows in history on your shoulders alone. He's putting a lot of faith in you... He knows you can do it." He finally looked over at her, his eyes going from dark and blank to somewhat softer with specks of his natural blue coloring.

"You think this is about SmackDown? You think I don't want to jump ship because this is a second rate show or something?" Ashlee didn't say anything. She was some-what confused at his line of questioning but she just nodded her head, staying silent. Randy immediately dismissed her thoughts, shaking his head as he leaned up to rest his elbows on top of his knee pads, locking his hands into a fist, sighing.

"Ash, this isn't about any of that, not even a little bit. I don't care to go to SmackDown, the WWE is the WWE and that's all that has ever mattered to me. I can make a name for myself regardless of where they put me. I've actually wanted Vince to let me lead my own pack for a long time... I'm not bothered by the trade from a business standpoint at all. I'm sure they'll have me feuding with Cena right off the bat..." Ashlee's heart stung at the sound of his name. For a brief moment she had actually forgotten that both Randy and John were currently members of the SmackDown roster and she wasn't.

_ "This is about you.. I don't want to leave you."_ His voice was soft as he turned to stare into her eyes and she lost all feeling of space and time. Ashlee was almost positive she hadn't heard him correctly, she needed to come back to her senses and quickly. Randy grabbed her much smaller hand in his own as she felt his warm touch on her skin. He squeezed gently, scooting his much larger form closer to her. Their eyes met again and Ashlee's dark eyes instantly started to search his lighter ones. Her insides started to knot up, becoming twisted as she continued to look at him. The air in the room became significantly thinner around her and oxygen disappeared.

"What?" She asked, dazed and confused. Still not thinking she heard him correctly in the first place. It had to be her head playing tricks on her. Ashlee was convinced she has misunderstood him while thoughts of John, thoughts of the smirk he had on his face while wearing that blue t-shirt had consumed her. It just didn't make any sense-the way those words had fallen from his lips...

"Yes, it has been rough for me in the past, everyone knows that." Randy rubbed his face, "and yes is has affected my work, my life..."

"Now, Randy.."

"Let me finish, Ashlee," Randy's lips pursed together as Ashlee swallowed hard. Randy never used her full name like that unless it was something really serious. She nodded, motioning for him to continue with no more interruptions from her.

"We've always been close, but even more so now that I'm... _I'm free._ I finally have my best friend back and it's a great feeling. I've finally been able to fill a large void in me that Samantha had taken from me... and you know what?" Randy smiled, "you've given me more ambition."

"I have?" Ashlee cocked a brow. What was this, a hidden camera show for Lifetime? As Randy rubbed her hand, she began to think that her role in his life might be just as significant, if not more, than his role in her own.

* * *

><p>"Maybe that will solve all our problems..." Bree huffed, throwing herself back on the couch. Adam sighed, before running his tounge over his teeth as he stared at himself in the mirror, making sure he was ready for his match later that night.<p>

"You know it could have been me..." Adam commented dryly. He knew why she was happy to see John traded to SmackDown but the silent truth was still there. Vince could just as easily walk into his locker room right then and there and tell him he was next.

Bree looked over at him, her eyes a little wider than before. "No, Adam, it won't be." She replied, her voice short. Adam could tell he had hit a soft spot but honestly there would be nothing he could do if it did actually happen.

"I'm sorry baby.. Maybe things will get better now that John's being shipped off to SmackDown, I don't know. Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I don't think it's going to make a difference one way or the other because if either one of them has been in it long enough to fall in love it's just going to make it that much worse..." His voice trailed but Bree still wouldn't look at him. He came back over to sit down beside her, as close as he could get to her.

"That was the first trade of the night, baby. What are you going to do if the next locker room door Vince knocks on is mine? For either one of us? We're not safe. We're not exempt from this draft." Bree whipped her head around toward him then as he finally saw her crystal eyes blurred by the tears getting ready to slip down her face.

"Don't you think I know that, Adam?" She choked, her emotions getting the best of her. "I finally found someone who I feel amazing with, who I never want to be without again and now _this_? Stephanie knows how much the both of us need this, right? She's seen how happy we are." Adam grabbed a hold of her hand, squeezing gently and sent her a reassuring smile.

"Baby, don't worry. At the end of the night we will deal with whatever, whichever-_together._ No matter what Vince, Stephanie, Hunter, Shane-they're all going to do what's right for the business. They're going to do what they have to do for the WWE first and foremost and we have to accept that. There have been times I haven't seen eye to eye with them, obviously, but I've always done what was asked of me because this company puts clothes on my back and gas in my car. Regardless of what show either one of us is on-_I'm still going to love you._"

Bree's heart stopped. Suddenly without warning, she couldn't breathe. She looked up into his emerald green eyes, shock written all over her face. "What?" Her voice squeaked. "What did you just say?" Adam swallowed hard, blinked a few times before a small smile rose to his handsome features.

"I said... _I love you."_

* * *

><p>Haley grimaced, pulling her shirt off over her head before removing the rest of the clothes she wore. Luckily, they hadn't needed her for the second half of the show that night and she was able to escape early. With the draft things there were crazy enough-which gave her the perfectly opportunity to slip out unnoticed. She was happy to lock the door to her hotel room, knowing that Morrison wouldn't get to her tonight.<p>

She stood there, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her body clad in nothing more than her bra and panties she studied herself. Her eyes took time to stop and pause at every blue and purple bruise they came to. They paused even longer on the scars-_the wounds_ from her previous relationship that would never truly heal.

Haley had never really told anyone about it in heavy detail, only the people involved knew the whole story. She was positive everyone knew why he had left the WWE but she had never given up their full story. Sometimes the thoughts and history there consumed her. It ate her alive to think she had actually let someone treat her the way he had.

_And now she was doing it again._

She snapped out of her trance long enough to start the water running in the bathtub. Pouring a small bottle of pink liquid in, she watched the white soap bubbles start to appear and rise from below her. The steam quickly filled the room around her, fogging up the glass around her, dampening her skin.

Removing the rest of her garments she slowly slipped into her bath, hissing slightly at how hot she'd made it. Sinking back against the wall of the tub she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Instantly the past caught up with her again and thoughts of her now ex-boyfriend and their past flooded into her...

**Flashback**

"Baby?" She questioned, a loud thump in the room awaking her from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes she glanced over at the clock to see it was a little past three in the morning before leaning over to turn on the bedside lamp. Searching the room with her eyes she saw him picking himself up from the floor.

"What happened?" She questioned, concern laced in her words as she watched him closely and sat up in the middle of their bed. He ignored her completely though as he made his way toward the bathroom almost stumbling over this own two feet a second time.

"Are you drunk?" She questioned as she got up out of bed and followed right behind him. He had told her he was going to meet some of the guys to watch the game at their local hang out but not stay out all night and get plastered. She found him standing in front of the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. His eyes caught hers in the reflection and a scowl covered his features.

"So what if I am?" He snapped, taking off his t-shirt in one swift motion before tossing it to the floor. Haley stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff. She could feel the disappointment and anger filling up her inside her.

"So what?" She repeated, "I stayed up half the night waiting on you to come home-well past the time that stupid game was over." He shugged, running a hand through his short blonde hair before turning toward her. He opened his mouth to speak but looking at her now his lips just twisted into a wicked grin.

"Damn, you're looking sexy tonight, baby.." He slurred, raising an eyebrow toward her as he stepped closer. His bare chest pressed up against hers as his weight backed them up against the wall behind her. Haley was wearing one of his old wrestling t-shirts that hung awkwardly on her from being so big but still didn't leave too much to the imagination.

"Hey, don't even.." She spat, slapping his hand away as she tried to push him off of her. He over-powered her again, leaning down he captured her mouth in a sneering kiss. She pulled away almost instantly, smelling and tasting the disgusting alcohol on his breath. "Don't!" She hissed, turning her face away from his as she tried to squeeze past him but he pulled her back.

One arm snaked around her mid-section as the other tried to feel up her thigh from under the t-shirt. "Come on baby, I thought we were going to have sex tonight anyway?" He chuckled, trying his best to get to her any way he could manage.

"Yeah, well, that was before you came home four hours late as a drunken idiot, now get off me, now!" She shoved him as hard as she could but before she could even take a step to leave the bathroom he whipped back around and backhanded her across the face. A instant, stinging pain radiated through her left cheek before she even realized she had fallen against the tile beneath her.

"Don't you ever, _and I mean ever_, say anything like that to me again! Do you hear me, you disrespectful little bitch?" He yelled at her, and the tears filling up Haley's eyes were making it hard to see him clearly. But before she could think of what to do next she felt his body on top of hers again, his mouth latched on to her neck.

"I'm going to get a piece of ass one way or another tonight.." he growled into her ear. Haley gasped, a beat passed and her knee swiftly jammed into his groin, pushing him off of her again. She tried to scoot backward to leave. Looking at him again, his eyes full of anger and rage he slapped her again. This time she fell back against the door frame, more tears instantly filling her eyes.

"Come here you stupid, whore!" He screamed, but Haley was already half way up and had made a dash for the bedroom door. She was at the top of the steps when she heard him run into the dresser, tripping over himself again as he cursed under his breath. The part of her that loved him wanted to stop, check on him, tend to his injuries. But the better part of her knew she couldn't stop.

Haley could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the blood rushing toward her head making it even harder still to think straight. Her chest heaved as her bare feet slapped against the wet pavement. The rain poured down on top of her, but she just couldn't stop. Her wobbly legs carried her to the backyard of the lavish, Florida home she shared with him, frantically looking for a place to hide.

_"How could he do this to me?" _She thought, ending up in a small closet in their pool house. _"I thought he loved me?.. I can't marry him."_

**End Flashback**

Haley opened her eyes to realize there were tears puddled in them. She sniffled as they started to slip down her cheeks and into the water of her bath. Her past consumed her, memories running wild in her mind. That had been the first time he'd struck her... but not the last. At first it was only when he came home drunk. Then, it was every time he lost his temper or she tried to refuse him. Soon he would abuse her any chance he got, like it had become his drug of choice that got him high.

Eventually the office realized what was going on and the situation one of their best employees was being put through. No matter how close Stephanie was to him-or thought she had been there was no way she would stand for that kind of behavoir in her father's company-especially one that she and her husband were about to take over on their own. Within a week he was exciled from the WWE and she had a protective order with her name on it. They had been able to keep it away from the dirt sheets, not that many people knew of what she had been put through for close to a year but she had overcome it some how...

Yet now, here she was again in the same situation. She was powerless and John Morrison knew it. She was letting the same thing happen all over again and she didn't know how to stop it. She let her emotions get the best of her as she let out a sob in the privacy of her room. Bruises covered her body but the biggest bruise was the one on her heart... all she had ever wanted was to be successful at her dream job and find a man that would love her yet all she had found thus far was pain and torture.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Twisted**  
>Chapter: <strong>13  
><strong>Rating: R<br>Content:** Language, Situations, References, etc.  
><strong>Characters: <strong>John Cena/OC, Randy Orton/OC, Edge/OC & others **  
>Disclaimer: <strong>If you know it, I don't own it. I only take credit for my OCs.**  
>Authors Note: <strong>No reviews=No chapters!

**Chapter 13.**

John opened his left eye, just a slit. Just enough to see the nightstand beside him. Blinking a couple times the clock came into focus as it read 5:52AM. He groaned, shutting his eye again and squeezing them both shut as the grip he had on his pillow tightened too. Still, he heard it. The insistent taping, almost a scratching sound at the door. Who in the blue hell could want him this early in the morning?

He finally got up from the bed, his ligaments stretching, his neck popping. Trudging across the room he was armed and ready to give whoever it was behind this after-hours wake-up call complete and utter hell. As he reached for the door handle he tried to get his wits about him, rubbing his face over with his free hand. Then in one quick motion he jerked the door open, light bleeding in from the hallway caused him to instantly cover his eyes in protest.

"It is too damn early in the morning for this shit," he mumbled, still not having seen the person standing in front of him, although he could sense their presence now.

"Move. _Now_. We have to talk." John's spine straightened as he tried harder to focus. Rubbing his hands over his face again he was almost at a loss for words.

"_Ash_," he breathed. He knew he was bound to catch hell for the stunts he pulled during the draft the night before. First jumping to SmackDown then straight back to Raw all in the same night. He hadn't told her the plans for him, not to mention the fact that he had heard rumbles months ago that Randy was being sent to SmackDown to give him an opportunity to shine as the new star he'd transformed into... Although all John had taken from it was hope that he wouldn't have to worry about Randy being the cause of any more problems between he and Ashlee.

"The only reason I'm standing in front of you at 6AM is so no one would see me. Now, are you going to invite me in or are we going to just stand here?" She questioned, curtly. He could tell by the tone in her voice that it wasn't just the early hour that was her current cause of annoyance. He quickly stepped aside as he followed her with his eyes. She crossed in front of him, into the room and John quietly shut the door behind her.

"So, what the fuck was that last night?" Her voice was calm and even, which almost scared John more than if she had just started yelling at him from the start. He paused a moment, waiting a beat not wanting to turn around to face her just yet.

Finally he sighed heavily, turning slowly expecting to see her dark eyes boring daggers into him. Instead he saw her standing in front of the glass doors that lead out to the balcony. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her back toward him. John took a couple steps as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, his eyes casting toward the carpet under his feet.

"Ash.. I.." he started, stuttering and pausing when he couldn't bring the right words out of his mouth to save his life.

"John don't," she cut him off. "Don't. After all we've been through over the last few months that fact of the matter is you didn't feel the need to let me in on what was going to happen. And don't even try to tell me you didn't know."

"I knew you'd be upset that he was leaving.. I didn't want to be the one to tell you Randy was moving to SmackDown and your best friend wouldn't be around as much." His voice was soft, hoping his words came across as sincere as he wished they were. She turned then, her dark hair falling around her face. The pending sun rise outside the window illuminated the outline of her form. He thought for a moment how beautiful she looked in the reflection of the glass, aside from the hurt expression on her face.

"Jesus, John.." his thoughts instantly faded as her voice rose just enough for him to realize she was on the verge of tears. "I'm not some mark sitting in the stands anymore.. and I'm damn sure not some rat you picked up at the bar. I work for this company too, and I _thought _what we had together meant something to you, but apparently I was wrong.."

Her words cut through him like hundreds of tiny knives as he stood there in shock. Ashlee whipped back around to face the window again and he knew she was letting her emotions get the best of her. She never liked for him to see her cry, especially when she was mad. But her preconceived notions about what he thought of her couldn't be farther from the truth. The last few days had proven that to him. John padded the rest of the way across the room to stand directly behind her. His body almost touching hers he could sense her tense up when she felt his form so close to her.

.._Silence.._

"That's how you think I feel about you?" His breath was hot as he spoke into her long, brunette hair finally breaking the silence between them. "That's what you think?" He repeated. "Ashlee, I may not have always known exactly what I was doing, how to handle the situation or even how to really explain this to you now..." He stopped, bringing his hands up to wrap around her much smaller body, bringing her back to press firmly against his chest. He could tell she tried to resist him at first but almost just as quickly gave into him. His eyes darted down to his forearm as he felt her tears fall against his tanned skin.

"Honestly Ashlee, all I do know for absolute certain is after almost a week of restless nights and no sleep thanks to you not being there beside me and the hole I've felt in my heart... I am utterly and completely head over heels in love with you."

_Her heart stopped. His heart exploded._

* * *

><p>Adam watched her sleep, propped up on his elbow as he laid in bed beside her. She was gorgeous, stunning even in her slumber. He couldn't get over the feeling that had come over him since he had finally been able to tell her how he truly felt. His entire body tingled as butterflies continued to flutter around in his stomach. The way Bree made him feel was unlike anything he had ever felt before.<p>

She sighed heavily in her sleep before subconsciously snuggling closer the him and his warmth. He smiled, a shy grin covered his face as he brushed a few strands of hair from her face. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her but withheld so he was not to wake her. She looked so innocent and it was only just after 7 in the morning. If it wasn't for the beauty before him he would have already been back asleep himself.

Laying back against his pillow his eyes refocused on the ceiling tiles above him. So much had happened in the last week, so many changes both with his job and now personally it made his head spin just thinking about it. His gut told him it was far from over though, which worried him but he was positive he and Bree would make it out together. She had given him a new power, a new sense of strength that he didn't have before. Something he had been in serious need of for a long time now.

_"I said... I love you."_

Adam replayed the scene in his mind over and over again but he still couldn't believe it. Although it scared him it came so naturally and so easy to him when it came to Bree. She put him at an ease he had never before experienced and with everything he had been through in the last few years that really meant something to him. _She_ meant something to him, a great deal actually and no matter what he just couldn't stop thinking about their future and where things would go from here.

Bree's eyes began to flutter open. She stretched out her limbs in a cat-like manner and moaned as her body cracked. Blinking a few times to adjust to the light, she caught Adam's gaze. Reflexively, Bree slung her forearm over her eyes to block the sun seeping in through a nearby window.

"Must you stare?" She murmured. Adam chuckled softly

"Would you prefer that I look elsewhere?" He asked.

"Slightly voyeuristic, doncha know.." Bree smiled under her arm. Adam shook his head.

"I will keep that in mind," Adam trailed his fingers over her arm. Bree pulled her arm from her face and smiled up at him.

"Good morning," She said softly.

"That it is," Adam smiled down at her. Bree blushed slightly but still kept his gaze. It had only been hours since Adam had expressed his feelings for her and it was still setting in. Her heartbeat sped up as she continued to look into his deep green eyes. A warm flush fell over her body; it was almost as if his aura just exuded love. Her muscles began to tense up as she inched her way to the edge of the bed and hopped off. Was she ready to receive this love? Could she reciprocate it genuinely?

* * *

><p>Haley opened her eyes and instantly tried to scream but her efforts were muffled due to a hand gripped over her. Her eyes bubbled up with tears as the sleep faded from her into a real-life nightmare. She was horrified to see Morrison standing over her with a sadistic grin etched on his face.<p>

"Morning princess.." he cooed. His hot breath sent a terrible shiver down her spin. She closed her eyes tight as the tears slipped down her face. The visions running through her head gave her every reason to think she was going to die in that hotel room. She would never see the light of day again.

"You didn't think I'd find you, did you?" He chuckled, running his free hand across her face to brush away her fallen golden brown hair. "I told you, you will never be able to hide from me. I own you, bitch." His voice sounded more like a hiss as Haley crumbled even more. More tears began to fall from her eyes and she became hysterical. She tried to scream again when she felt his weight on top of her.

"Come on, baby.. We have a couple hours to kill before our show tonight... Let's have a little fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

John sat motionless, staring straight ahead. He had been sitting there so long he wasn't even sure what time it was. His phone had gone off a few times in his pocket but he hadn't bothered to look at it. He took for granted everyone that gave a damn knew there was something wrong. No one had tried to bother him. He sat up in the empty arena seats, high up above the ring. He imagined that someone would be along soon to tell him the doors would be open soon and he needed to move but until that happened he didn't plan on going anywhere.

The vivid images of earlier that morning ran through his mind like wild fire. His heart ached and not in the way he thought it would. He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration when he heard the sound of his hotel room door echo in his ears all over again. He never in a million years thought that Ashlee would reject him, but she did.

Maybe not in a traditional sense, but it still hurt him none the less. It wasn't the reaction he was expecting when he had admitted his love for her and that alone was enough to send him over the edge. He hung his head in his hands as the memory burned him all over again.

_"John.. I.. I don't know what to say." Ashlee stuttered as she turned around to face John, tears still in her eyes. _

_ "Say you love me too, Ashlee." He said calmly, reaching out to hold her again. She only stayed for a moment when she started to pull away._

_ "Johnny.. please. I need time to think.. Please understand." And with that she ran to the door and left him standing there alone._

John knew their relationship was a complicated one but if John now knew what he felt in his heart why was it so hard for her? He knew in the pit of his stomach it was something to do with Randy. Best friend or not, John knew that he was the only other man to ever hold her heart. It could have something to do with the fact that Ashlee was still worried about Bree-especially what she would say if it really came out that they were together in a relationship but still-John knew there was something Ashlee wasn't telling him and for the first time in a long time John Cena could admit he was scared.

* * *

><p>AN: I am SO sorry this took so long! Writer's block, school, work and life in general have taken over but I hope to be able to post more as soon as possible so please read and review! Let me know what you guys are thinking! :)


End file.
